


A New Familiar

by Phoebeus



Series: These Days We Celebrate [11]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Dynamics, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Sexual Tension, Two Shot, Very Heady and Fluffy Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebeus/pseuds/Phoebeus
Summary: Back home after a happy ending in Egypt, Atem and Yuugi tackle some lingering questions and explore what 'ever after' might look like.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Series: These Days We Celebrate [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/668048
Comments: 43
Kudos: 175





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said there'd be more, fellas. There's more.
> 
>  **Music:** [Autumn Festival](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jAe2hy4tUw0) by RADWIMPS

“Here we are!” Sugoroku announced as he unlocked the front door, and Atem smiled at the sight of the lit entrance hall, looking to his side when he heard his partner give a long, exhausted sigh.

 _“Finally,”_ Yuugi breathed, the relief palpable on his face as he followed his grandfather inside, shrugging off his backpack before he even crossed the threshold.

Atem caught it before it hit the door frame and tumbled outside, dropping it in the entryway alongside his own bag. “Tired, _aibou?”_

Yuugi shot him a suspicious look, like he _heard_ the laughter Atem was holding back, then yawned and continued taking off his jacket. “How are you _not?”_

“Caffeine is a blessing.”

“Not. _Natural.”_

Atem _did_ laugh at that, but Yuugi’s faint grumblings threatened nothing but envy as they dropped their luggage and hung up coats and kicked off shoes. Sugoroku reminded them as he shut off the light that they’d have to come grab their things in the morning, but he was clearly just as keen as they were to toss the issue aside for now and _go to bed._

As they padded down the hall a light came on upstairs, and they looked up as footsteps echoed overhead, hit the stairs and then there was– “You said they grounded you in Rome!”

“Last minute retraction,” Yuugi said, answering around another yawn as his mother came into view. Yui tied a warm red robe shut over her nightgown as she squinted at them through the dark, the distant upstairs light the only thing lighting their faces. “Didn’t… _ah,_ sorry,” Yuugi went on saying. “We couldn’t catch you on the phone while we were in Rome, and we didn’t want to wake you once we reached Japan. But yeah, they cancelled the overnight delay and let us out on an earlier flight.”

“I still don’t understand why the stopover was in Rome. Seems out of the way,” Atem mused, earning sleepy, smiley attention from Yuugi. His partner shrugged and shut his eyes. 

“Airport logic.” 

“Either way, it saved us an extra day of you watching the shop alone!” Sugoroku pointed out, smiling brightly at his daughter-in-law. Yui answered him with a silent look, a soft allowance that showed she saw his point, then she focused on Yuugi.

“I still would have met you at the airport.”

A short silence followed, then Yuugi realized she was talking to _him_ and opened his eyes, a tired echo of his grandfather’s smile on his face. “I know.”

Yui sighed at the easy reply, then turned to Atem. 

And _Atem’s_ smile faded as she stared at him, his own sleepy mood tilting sideways with sudden, sharp clarity. Because he hadn’t seen her since he left for Egypt. He hadn’t expected to see her ever again.

And her expression was just as serious as it had been when she saw him off. Just as heavily flat as she said, _“So,_ you came back.”

Atem nodded, digging his nails into his palms where no one was likely to notice. “If that’s alright.” 

Yui’s mouth twitched, then she allowed a smile to form, a tired sort of humor in her eyes. “Bit late to ask.”

Atem relaxed, his hands unfolding as he smiled back. “Even so. I know you already said it’s alright, but thank you. I thought it would only be for that month. I never thought…” he stalled, sensing that his partner had turned to face him. Yuugi was in his periphery, too far back to see, but Atem still imagined what his face must look like. Indulged in the thought of reaching out and taking his hand… but left it at that, a sweet thought. He kept his eyes on Yui. “You expected me to leave. I did, too. So thank you. I know it’s a lot bigger ask for me to stay now.”

Indefinitely.

Yui relaxed back into her own smile, then shook her head. Before Atem could register what she was doing, she walked past her father-in-law and son and hugged him. 

Atem sucked in a breath and held it, staring over her shoulder… then turned his head to look at his partner.

Yuugi wasn’t smiling, but his eyes were happy.

 _So_ happy.

“Just don’t do it again,” Yui said behind his ear, then stepped back. She squeezed his shoulders in a way that made Atem’s throat tight with borrowed memories, but the personal emptiness that came with the feeling was filled instantly by the easy fondness in Yui’s smile. Then she let go and stepped back, looking between Atem and her son. “For now, we should all go to sleep. We can work out long-term things like what you’ll do and where you’ll sleep, how to handle school and everything else tomorrow.”

Atem nodded, mind so scrambled by the unexpected welcome that it took him a moment to process her words and frown. “School?”

Yui focused on him, her expression growing hard with warning. _“Yes,_ school. I know enrolling in the public system will be difficult at this point. But if you think I’ll accept this _‘apprenticeship’_ thing now that you’re staying, you must not know me half as well as you claim you do.”

 _Oh,_ Atem knew her. And he pinched his lips against a dozen possible arguments, knowing none of them would work.

“Ahem, _actually,_ Yui-chan,” Sugoroku cut in, his words a mere grumble as they all looked at him. He kept his gaze pointedly pinned on the wall, clearly aware of his own inevitable loss. “I actually rather _like_ having Atem-kun in the shop. I’d rather not lose him, if it’s all the same to you.”

A grin twisted across Atem’s face, but he bit it back lest it be seen, even _if_ Yui’s glare was focused on Sugoroku. “It’s _not_ all the same to me, actually. But like I said, we can _talk about it in the morning._ It’s four a.m. already, you should all just go to sleep, then we can–”

“Atem can keep staying with me in my room.” The words cut through the adults’ rising argument and they turned to face Yuugi, with his soft words and soft smiles and soft eyes, all focused on Atem. “I don’t mind, Mama, so don’t worry about that part.” 

Atem fell into those eyes, smiling before he was even aware of it. He swallowed back words that had no place for witnesses, wishing they were upstairs alone already.

And Yui unknowingly answered his wish, giving her son a humoring look as she calmed. “Yes, I assumed that was the case, since you were fine before. Did you get everything you need to sleep tonight?” 

“Yes. We need fresh pajamas anyways, and they’re in my room.” 

“Good. Then go on, you can unpack your things in the morning.”

A minute later the family exchanged sleepy farewells in the upstairs hall, breaking off into their respective bedrooms with waves and yawns and goodnights. And Atem was smiling as he walked through Yuugi’s door, happy to go ahead as Yui swiped a last minute hug from her son. 

But, two steps into the room, he stalled.

The space was only half-visible in the light of the skylight, but the sight of that old bedroom still made his heart clench. And as he looked around, his eyes fell on the cardboard box sitting at the foot of the bed.

He had never expected to see it again. To see _any_ of it again.

The door shut behind him, and arms wrapped around his stomach, a body pressing against his back.

Atem smiled and leaned back into it without a thought.

 _“Home,”_ Yuugi murmured into the back of his shoulder, and Atem melted, his eyes drooping until the room fell out of focus, blurring.

But it was there. 

He was _still there._

“Aa,” he breathed, quiet feelings welling up inside of him until he turned and pulled Yuugi into _his_ arms, earning a grunt and a snicker that hummed against his chest. Atem savored it, buried his face in his _partner’s_ shoulder and breathed deep. 

_Home._

Arms locked behind his back and a nose rubbed into his neck, happy words following the affection. “Looks like Mama’s glad you’re back.”

Atem grinned, but didn’t lift his head.

“We should probably change,” Yuugi whispered. “Get to bed.”

“Mhmm,” Atem agreed, not letting go.

An echo of Yuugi’s laugh swam up, but his partner didn’t pull away or disturb the quiet further. His hands remained on Atem’s back, rubbing up and down his spine as Yuugi sighed against him. The tickle of the sound made Atem want to sob joy. He hadn’t been able to hold him, to _be held_ like that in days.

Not since the boat.

They had found little pockets of privacy as they traveled, friends’ bathroom trips lining up with food runs that left Atem and Yuugi alone in the hotel room for a moment, but _only_ a moment. And Atem suspected even those little chances had been manufactured by friends who said nothing, but knew a great deal. And if so, he was grateful to them for the kisses and touches he’d found with his partner in the last half-week.

But none of them had been long. None of them had been lingering. 

Not like this.

Atem ached to velcro himself to Yuugi’s body and never come off, to hold him and kiss him… and other things, but the caffeine was wearing off and the ‘other’ remained an abstract nothing inside his head, completely satisfied by the slow, careful fingers combing through the back of his hair.

Maybe if they just lost their belts and pants somehow, without coming apart, then they could fall into bed and wouldn’t have to– 

The boys jumped apart when someone knocked, the door opening a heartbeat after to reveal Yui.

“Sorry, I forgot,” she said, rubbing her eyes as she kept her other hand on the doorknob. “What do you want to eat when you get up?”

Yuugi looked at Atem _just for a moment,_ then faced his mother to carefully ask, “What do we have?” 

Atem heard the nerves in his voice, and looked away, careful to keep his face hidden from Yui. He feared she would know things just by _looking_ at him in the moment. 

And in the turning, his eyes fell again on the cardboard box.

…He went to it. Picked up the spare pillow stacked on top, but didn’t touch the lid, caught up in a surreal joy as he considered the contents. He’d need to find a permanent place for his things in Yuugi’s room.

“And rice, of course,” Yui was saying behind him, her words falling over Atem’s shoulder as he fluffed the pillow and moved to Yuugi’s chest of drawers to grab a pillowcase. “And we’re low on soup stock, but there’s a lot of chicken and vegetables. I could mix them into the rice, or make a salad.”

“Salad sounds nice. _Mou hitori no boku?”_

Atem turned to them with a smile, the now-covered pillow under his arm. “I’m good either way.”

Yui nodded, her eyes lingering on him, thoughtful and sleepy… until she bit back a yawn. “ _Ah,_ salad it is, then. I’ll try to have it ready by noon, so make sure you wake up and come down. If you wake up and get hungry before then, just grab a snack.”

“We will,” Yuugi assured her. “Thanks.”

“Right.” Yui seemed only half-aware as she stood there, staring at them… then she roused herself enough to turn around and go. “Night, boys.” 

“Night!”

“Good night,” Atem echoed, watching her walk out the door and close it.

Yuugi let out a sigh the exact second it clicked shut. _“Should have thought to lock it,”_ he mumbled, moving towards the door– then jumped when they heard another voice just beyond it.

Atem stiffened, expecting the door to open right in his partner’s face. But soon they heard Yui’s voice, too, and Atem realized Sugoroku was talking to her. “He must have heard us and wondered what’s up,” he suggested, and Yuugi slumped where he stood, rubbing viciously at his face.

 _“Aahh,_ they got me so jumpy!” he complained, and Atem grinned even as he kept his eye on the door. 

“Probably not much point in locking it. He might come in to talk to us, too.”

Yuugi froze at that suggestion, his hands dropping as he focused on the door with a frown. 

As Atem frowned at _him,_ wondering what he was thinking.

Yuugi eventually noticed his attention and turned to him, still troubled. “I’m pretty sure _Jii-chan_ already knows.” 

Atem didn’t reply, his shock sharp but distant. 

He eyed his partner silently until Yuugi continued, focusing the rest of his words on the door. “He really acted like he did back on the boat. He said I could talk about ‘it’ with him when I was ready. Just after I left your room.” 

_Oh._

Atem followed his gaze, considered this revelation in light of what he already knew… and tossed the pillow onto the bed, moving closer to Yuugi. “I think the others know, too,” he shared, and Yuugi looked to him, mirroring Atem’s weak shock right back at him. “Not just Anzu-chan and Honda-kun, all of them. Jounouchi-kun outright asked me, and he made it sound like he was ‘the last to know’.” It wasn’t exactly confirmation, but Atem felt in his gut that it was true. 

They all knew.

Yuugi focused blindly at the air between them, processing… then focused back on him with wonder in his eyes. “They didn’t say anything.”

Atem smiled at his breathless words, feeling heavy, yet happy at the same time. “I think they’re waiting for us to speak up first.” 

Yuugi’s eyes went wide, his cheeks growing red as his gaze fogged with distracted shock. 

And Atem’s smile grew wider. He was gentle about it as he closed the distance between them, taking Yuugi’s hand to draw his attention back to him. “So, _Jii-chan_ doesn’t mind?”

Yuugi found a smile then, too. “Not protesting or anything at least, even now that you’re staying. I think he just wants me– wants _us_ to be happy together.” 

Atem fell into the words for a moment, into the way his partner lit up when he said it, as if he found the sheer concept amazing… but then Atem dared further. He leaned in closer, tilting his head as Yuugi met his gaze curiously. “And you don’t think your mother wants the same thing?” 

Yuugi’s expression dropped, but Atem had expected it. And his expression remained steady as he relaxed back to stand straight, waiting until his partner spoke. “Of course she does, it’s just…” Yuugi bit his lip, his gaze dropping to their locked hands. “…I’m not so sure about telling her.”

…

Atem had expected it. He himself had jumped when they heard that knock, but only out of a general anxiety of breached privacy, not a fear of being caught by Yui in specific. But he saw that fear in _Yuugi’s_ reaction, so the confession didn’t really surprise him. Didn’t upset him, either. 

Not yet.

Yuugi’s gaze when it turned up was too anxious, too concerned for Atem to feel any sting. “Does that make me sound like a coward?”

Atem shook his head, smiling as he squeezed Yuugi’s hand. “You could never be a coward. I know you wouldn’t hide us. Not out of shame.” 

Yuugi didn’t reply. He just smiled, his eyes bright with a relief sweet to look upon. 

Atem had to consciously stop staring to find his voice again. “Are you saying it because you’re afraid of what she’ll think of you? Or us?”

He didn’t think so, and his faith proved true when Yuugi shook his head. “No, it’s not that. It’s just…” He struggled again, looked away, but Atem squeezed his hand when he saw the clouds falling over his face again. Yuugi instantly looked back at him, and relaxed when he saw Atem’s smile. He continued with slower, easier words. “Before, I worried about them worrying because you were leaving. _Now,_ when I think about telling her, it means something completely different. Because it’s not just about leaving, it’s about this _lasting.”_

Atem’s smile melted into a deeper one, but he held back the feelings on his tongue, kept them to himself as Yuugi went on, his gaze a touch shy, but still untroubled. 

“And, _when_ we tell her, I want to be able to say other things. Things I can’t say yet.”

“Like what?”

“Like, ‘I know what I’m doing,’” Yuugi replied, then flushed as he quickly added, “I mean, what _we’re_ doing, but not just how we’re together and all, but what I’ll do with that in mind, and that I’ve got it handled, and–”

“That we know how we’ll face the future?” Atem tried, unable to help himself from asking, or from smiling as he did. And Yuugi’s open relief was all Atem needed to know he was right. Now that his partner said it, Atem knew _exactly_ what he meant: With their friends, they could reasonably expect ‘we’re happy’ to be the end and the beginning of it. If Atem and Yuugi were happy, _they_ were happy.

With Yui, it was more complicated. 

She wanted Yuugi to be happy and _safe,_ and everything she had taught him over the years said she thought growing up and securing a good, _sound_ future was crucial to both. And there was no denying the obstacles Yuugi would face for openly choosing a boy for a partner. And given that, given Atem’s own barely formed sense of a future… Even if Yui saw they were happy together, that Atem would do _anything_ for Yuugi, could Atem truly say he was making Yuugi’s future better by being with him? 

Certainly not as secure. Who Yuugi loved and the sort of family he formed _shouldn’t_ affect his life in other ways, but the hard truth was _it would._ They would never have the rights of a recognized couple, never be fully accepted or free of judgment, so it wasn’t wrong or surprising if Yui worried on Yuugi’s behalf.

But it didn’t worry Atem. He knew Yuugi was strong enough to face such obstacles. If Atem had left, and Yuugi had found another, Atem knew his partner could have faced _any_ hardship to be with that person, no matter what others thought of it or did to him for it. And Atem would have never wanted Yuugi to give up on a love, on the happiness it afforded him, just because it wasn’t easy.

And Yuugi had shown time and again that the happiness, the future he wanted was with _him._ And Atem… he felt blessed that he had a second chance at life, but nothing awed him like the knowledge he would get to share that life with Yuugi. Share Yuugi’s life. And he would do anything to protect that reality.

But _Yui,_ could she accept that Yuugi _understood_ what he had chosen? Would she feel it was her duty to discourage the risk?

“We can’t hide it forever,” Yuugi said, and Atem slid out of his thoughts to meet his gaze. Saw the determination and doubt in his partner’s eyes. “Or for long. Especially not if _Jii-chan_ knows. And I don’t _want_ to. I want to be with you as openly as possible. But… maybe we should wait until we know what we’re doing?” 

Atem didn’t like it. _Yuugi_ didn’t like it. Atem could see that. Yuugi shared his distaste at the thought of hiding… but Atem also saw his point.

And he regretted it. 

Atem shut his eyes, breathing out the tension he’d denied himself. “I’m sorry, _aibou._ I didn’t–” 

A hand cupped his cheek, and lips touched his.

His eyes fluttered at the contact, but he didn’t open them. He relaxed into the kiss as Yuugi pressed close, the contact chaste but warm, and _good._ And even the figment of trouble left Atem by the time Yuugi leaned back, his whispers prompting Atem to open his eyes and meet his gaze. “This isn’t your fault, okay? I chose this. I choose _you,”_ Yuugi emphasized, leaning in so close their brows touched. And they both smiled as he continued, voice suddenly light. “And let’s be real: If I’d fallen for _any_ guy at this point, or even a girl? Eighteen and dependent and not even graduated yet?” Yuugi snorted, the noise making Atem grin against a laugh. _“Come on,_ Mama would think I’m too young to board up with _anyone_ right now. ‘Protect me from her and _Otou-san’s_ struggles’ and all that.” 

Atem shook his head, loving how it felt when Yuugi’s hair brushed his face. “It worked out fine for them, didn’t it?” 

Yuugi shrugged, still grinning. “I guess. And we definitely won’t end up pregnant.”

Atem choked on a laugh, and as he watched, Yuugi’s expression softened with a warmth that made Atem’s chest ache. Made him long for another kiss. 

But he held back, and his partner shortly spoke again. “The point is, we’ll tell her. That’s a given, because I’m _not_ giving you up. But maybe we should come up with a game plan first? Maybe even save up enough money to support ourselves, or at least have a plan in place for it? To show we can handle ourselves together?”

Atem wrapped his arms around his partner’s waist, pressing his brow against Yuugi’s again. “Whatever your mother insists on with schooling, I’ll keep working in the shop, and ask _Jii-chan_ to show me how he actually runs it. And there have to be game tournaments in the area coming up soon. If not Duel Monsters, then something with a large prize at the end. I can strive for business and tournament winnings at the same time, and see which route truly thrives.” 

Yuugi’s smile grew into a grin as his hands settled on Atem’s biceps. “They both will, definitely, _if_ that’s what you want. And if you find something new you want to do, you’ll be amazing at that, too. And as far as Duel Monsters goes, I bet you could prod Kaiba-kun into starting _something_ fun, if you promised to compete ahead of time.” 

Atem snorted at the claim, knowing his partner was probably right. He’d have to think about how to approach the proposal, especially since Kaiba was likely back in the states with Mokuba. But Atem _would_ like the chance to duel him again, so it was definitely worth a try. 

But he could consider the hows of it later. Right then, Yuugi was in his arms and still talking. “And I’ll help wherever I can, with the shop _and_ the winnings… _Pfft,_ we can actually compete for just money and fun,” he mumbled, as if to himself, and Atem warmed over at the wonder in his voice. They really _could_ just… then Yuugi focused back on him, grinning again. “And I’ll get school over with as quickly as possible, and decide what I’m going to do. If I pick something and just _go for it,_ and it doesn’t involve some company or institution I have to worry about holding me back or firing me for my home life, then we should be fine.” 

Atem beamed, crossing his wrists behind Yuugi’s back and tugging him closer. The move earned a surprised squawk, and Atem gave a muffled chuckle against Yuugi’s neck, where he’d buried his face. He kissed him there, then leaned back, smiling at the red staining his partner’s cheeks again. “Don’t give up on extra school on my account, _aibou._ If you decide you need it to fulfill your dream, then you should keep going. I want to be sleeping beside the world’s brightest new game designer in five years.” 

Yuugi’s eyes bugged out and he sputtered, his entire body jerking against Atem’s hold. “Isn’t that a little soon?!”

“I believe in you.”

Yuugi went still, eyed him and his grin and easy, warm words… and fell in a shallow frown. “That’s just mean.”

Atem leaned in, brushing a laughing kiss over his lips. “Whatever helps you see what you’re capable of.” 

Yuugi smiled into the kiss. “Even so, I am _not_ waiting five years to kiss you whenever I want. Here in the house, around Mama or anywhere.” 

Warmth burst in Atem’s chest and spread up, and he drew back just enough to look into his partner’s eyes, staying close in a way he _hoped_ was tempting. “Oh? Even in public?”

Yuugi didn’t take the bait. He flushed a little brighter, sure. Stopped breathing for a moment as he stared back… But then he just fell into a smile, the intent mischief in his eyes hooking into Atem’s heart. “If we want to.”

_Oh._

He fell into his own trap, holding Yuugi’s gaze only a moment before leaning in and taking the kiss he himself teased.

Yuugi gave it gladly, pulling Atem even closer as they shared slow, lingering kisses, and if it weren’t for the mutual exhaustion beneath the passion, it might have led to something more. But they were no more rested than they had been ten minutes ago, and when a yawn slipped from Yuugi’s lips to Atem’s, Atem smiled around it and pulled back, sharing a heavy-lidded look with his partner.

Yuugi leaned in to kiss his cheek, mumbling against it, “We should sleep.” 

Atem hummed, shutting his eyes to savor the kiss… then buried his nose in Yuugi’s shoulder, leaning his full weight into his chest.

His partner barely staggered, snickering himself as he locked his arms around Atem’s waist. “I’m going to assume that’s a yes.”

Atem didn’t answer, rubbing his cheek against Yuugi as his partner walked him backwards towards the bed. But the second he felt the mattress against the back of his knees, Atem locked _his_ arms around Yuugi and fell purposely sideways into the pillow, dragging his partner down with him.

Yuugi squawked again while Atem laughed.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky when Atem opened his eyes, the room bright enough to see without any lights on. He squinted through that light, trying to see, and pushed himself up– but stalled when he realized he was lying on his partner. Yuugi was under him, loose and limp save for a hand pressed against Atem’s spine. And Atem suspected it was disturbing that hand, not his weight or pressure lifting, that caused Yuugi to stir. He sniffed once, scrunching his nose, then opened his eyes to blink up at him, blindly, then curiously.

Atem smiled. “Good morning.” Yuugi mirrored the smile before he was clearly conscious of it, then relaxed into it properly as Atem asked, “Did I wake you?” 

_“Nah,”_ he breathed, his words so blurred that Atem wondered if Yuugi would just nod off again. But his partner pulled him down, kissing under his nose in a presumed effort to reach his mouth. 

Atem chuckled and tilted his chin, meeting Yuugi on a second try and matching his sigh when they met.

It was sweet.

There was a stale taste to the kiss prompted by their long sleep, but it was faint and easy to dismiss in favor of Yuugi’s lips, and tongue, the sharp sense of his partner so close and on _Atem’s_ tongue. And when Yuugi’s hands slipped down his back, clenched in his shirt, Atem just sighed again. It was _heavenly,_ and Atem could have gone on basking in it forever. 

But something shifted in Yuugi’s lips, or his touch, or body. Atem wasn’t sure. But _something_ changed, and wonder became need in a heartbeat. Atem shuddered with the impact.

Yuugi must not have noticed. Or perhaps he _did,_ but he filled the gaps of Atem’s stillness by pulling him closer, flush against him. His hands unclenched to wander down to the back of Atem’s thighs, touching and tugging and pulling on his legs until Atem was straddling his hips. Until he could feel him.

Atem shivered, but obliged, thrown by the warmth between his thighs. By the want in Yuugi’s fingers. Answering was as natural as breathing, and Atem cradled Yuugi’s head in his hands and deepened their kiss as he pressed down– 

And jerked up when the alarm went off.

“What–” Yuugi choked under him, and Atem tensed, caught on his hands and knees as Yuugi looked up upside down at the clock on the headboard. “How is it _noon_ already?!”

Atem shook his head, the emotions startled loose inside of him making it difficult to speak. He reached for the clock and shut off the alarm, and the resulting silence was just as loud as the noise. But a couple seconds eased it into Atem’s senses, and he relaxed in tune with the body under his.

 _“Haha!”_ Yuugi raked a hand over half his face, shaking with his frazzled chuckle. “I, uh… I guess we really slept in.”

“We were tired,” Atem said, and Yuugi looked up at him. They smiled together, and– and Atem’s fingers scratched at the sheets beside his partner’s head, aching to touch him.

Yuugi’s smile curled wider and he turned his eyes away, blushing. _As if he knew._ “We should get up,” he said, reluctance in his voice as he reached up for one of Atem’s wrists, grasping it. The air thumped out of Atem’s chest at the contact and he felt dizzy as Yuugi looked back up at him. He looked pleased. “Before Mama gives up on lunch or starts knocking.”

Atem nodded, whispered, “Aa,” …and slid out of bed before he did something he’d struggle to stop.

Yuugi followed him, and Atem headed to his still packed box, listening to his partner as he went to his closet. As they changed, Atem glanced back multiple times, unable to tear his eyes off of his partner for more than a moment.

And once, Yuugi caught him, catching his eye and freezing with one foot in his pants.

Atem didn’t say anything. Just clenched his hands on the belt he was holding and kept staring.

Until Yuugi broke their gaze, looking down to pull his pants up with bright red cheeks.

Then Atem looked away, his own face burning.

* * *

“So, how’s life as an ex-pharaoh treating you?” 

“He hasn’t been living like a pharaoh the whole time.”

Jounouchi waved a dismissive hand in Otogi’s face, three french fries caught between his fingers. Otogi jerked back with a scowl before they could poke him in the face, then leaned in to _steal_ one of the offensive potato wedges with his teeth. 

Jounouchi didn’t even react, keeping his attention on Atem. “That doesn’t count! We still thought it was going to be a once-and-future sort of thing, right?”

“Something like that,” Atem allowed, smiling. He was sitting at a booth across from the Jounocuhi and Otogi at Burger World, specifically the location he found with Yuugi on their last date, just before they left for Egypt. And while his partner sat at his side, beside the chalkboard wall, the rest of their friends had pulled over a bunch of chairs and crowded around the open end of the table. The seating was tight, but it allowed the group to share three combo meals between them, with enough space left over for a makeshift duel field.

Jounouchi and Yuugi were the ones dueling, but Yuugi finished a silent play of a facedown card then looked up to join the conversation, grinning at Atem. “You know what he means, _mou hitori no boku._ How do you like life now that you’re staying?”

Atem mirrored Yuugi’s grin, tearing off another portion of his cheeseburger and offering it to his partner. “You’ve been there.”

“I haven’t asked how you feel about it, though.”

 _Liar,_ Atem thought, the word fond and hanging unsaid between them as Yuugi accepted the food. As he shifted his cards to one hand to eat, Atem glanced down at the visible monsters and spells, options and plays sparking through his brain at a glance. But he wondered what would _Yuugi_ do. What would he expect _Jounouchi_ to do? “Busy,” he answered, mind only partially on the reply. “We spent the morning finding space for my things and making sure none of paperwork Kaiba and Mokuba made me expired. But, it’s _good._ And since summer break is still going, I won’t have to wait all day to see everyone.” And Yuugi had already bartered with Sugoroku to let him _share_ his shop shifts with Atem. It meant watching the store during the busiest parts of the week, but Atem would be handling them side-by-side with his partner, and their free time was completely in sync.

A whole month spent _entirely_ with Yuugi.

“That’s right, are we all free during the day this month?” Atem tugged himself off the cloud he was floating and focused on Anzu. She was sitting just beside him at the table end, and her eyes were hopeful as she looked around the group. “I have to help my mother with a huge clean-out of our storage unit before school restarts, but she only expects me to do that weekday mornings. She wanted to leave me free to focus on summer homework.”

Jounouchi let out a disgusted noise and Atem smiled in sympathy as the other guys grimaced around him, Honda coughing once before saying, “I’m supposed to go to the factory some days with _Otou-san,_ and watch Johji a lot. But my sister’s being annoying about saying _when._ She wants to go off on some trip with her husband, and keeps saying _his_ work won’t give the details.”

“You could always bring him along if you have to,” Yuugi suggested, though he didn’t look surprised at all when Honda gave him a wet dog stare. He just smiled at him in a sorry way, then looked to Otogi when he spoke up.

“I’ll be working a lot myself. _Otou-san_ would be happy to cover me, though, so long as you don’t ask out of the blue.” 

“Then why don’t we come up with specific times now?” Bakura suggested, playing with his burger wrapper as he looked hopefully at them all. “We can plan for times we’ll _try_ to be free to hangout, and if enough of us can’t make it some time because of family or work, we can just cancel and use the time to do our own thing. Or get homework done.”

“Wouldn’t it be better if we did the homework _together?”_ Anzu asked, leaning towards the table as she gave them all a pointed look. “We all have the same assignments, after all– except Atem-kun,” she self-corrected, turning his way without the lecture in her eyes. “Sorry, I didn’t think about that.”

Atem grinned, touched by her regret even as he dismissed it. “I don’t mind. It was fun hanging out while everyone studied last month.”

“Not that we did much studying,” Otogi said, smirking as he looked towards the cards laid out on the table. “Actually, aren’t we supposed to be getting a headstart on homework _now?”_

Jounouchi scoffed, focusing back on his hand. “Later! We’re celebrating Atem getting to stay right now.”

“And all of us watching you and Yuugi-kun duel is celebrating that… _how?”_

“Atem likes watching duels!”

“I do,” Atem agreed, tossing Otogi a not quite apologetic smile. But he just shrugged.

 _“Hey,_ it’s your party.”

“Still,” Honda insisted, tossing aside an empty fry bag and leaning on his elbows as he looked towards Atem. “Wouldn’t you rather be playing _yourself?_ Isn’t there some three-way variation you guys could do? Something like that four-person duel you fought back at that tower, with Kaiba and Malik? Or, _wait,_ doesn’t Bakura-kun duel? You could duel _him_ while those two play.”

“I’m afraid I don’t carry a deck anymore,” Bakura confessed, and Atem shot him a concerned look. But the pale-haired teen looked soundly content, like the thought was _freeing,_ not a regret. So Atem relaxed as Bakura added a cheery, “I’m focusing more on building my own games again. And since you liked the last one we played, before we went to Egypt, I thought I’d continue that storyline. Especially since Atem-kun is still here to enjoy it.”

“Then I can’t wait to see what you put together,” Atem said, earning an even brighter smile from his friend. He returned it for a moment, then looked to Yuugi, his expression relaxing into easy joy. “But for now, I don’t need to duel myself: I’m helping _aibou.”_

Yuugi looked up from his hand to grin at him, his smile as baffled as it was tickled. “How are you doing that? You haven’t commented on my cards or moves at all.”

“Is my presence not support enough?”

“Of course it is,” Yuugi answered, his tone soft with such sudden sincerity that it caught Atem off guard, his teasing wiped away as he stared into his partner’s warm eyes. “It _always_ is.”

…Atem didn’t answer. The words caught in his throat, and he just smiled, falling into his partner’s gaze, as Yuugi fell into his.

Then someone shifted in their chair, and they remembered their friends were there.

Yuugi flushed, zipped a look at the group, and Atem belatedly mimicked him, taking in their friends’ quiet, awkward, and in some cases _amused_ smiles.

They’d noticed.

Which was silly, because of _course_ they’d noticed. They already knew, and Atem and Yuugi knew that. And they probably _knew_ they knew that.

Of course.

And yet an awkward silence lingered on until Honda coughed again. “Well, in that case, you guys should really focus on playing. _If_ that’s what we’re here for.” 

_“Yeah, yeah,”_ Jounouchi said, sounding distracted as he looked back at his cards. And though Atem sensed the moment had passed, the tension lingered on, no one except Jounouchi speaking as he played a face-down monster and ended his turn. 

But Atem’s mind was humming, and his chest felt tight, and he _wanted to speak…_ but he wasn’t sure what to say.

Then he realized no one was _playing,_ either, and he looked to his partner. Realized Yuugi was frowning at his cards, his mouth set.

He knew that look. Knew even before Yuugi raised his eyes that he would look to _him._

For permission.

Atem smiled, and nodded, the tightness in his chest loosening.

The clouds fell from Yuugi’s face, and he didn’t smile, but his gaze was clear as he put down his cards and looked to their friends. “Guys?” They all looked up, went still and quiet and focused on Yuugi with his folded hands and tense frame and bright eyes. “You all know, right?” he asked, tilting his head towards Atem. “About me and _mou hitori no boku?_ …That we’re together?” He all but whispered the last, every syllable careful and hiding beneath the shifting noise of the restaurant. And Atem didn’t look beyond their table to see if any strangers heard or reacted to what his partner said. He was too busy looking at Yuugi, so anxious, and so brave. _So wonderful._

Yuugi cast a glance his way, and a faint smile rose beneath his tension to mirror Atem’s. But he looked quickly back to their friends, and Atem followed his gaze and considered them. Let himself process the anxiety dancing across his own nerves.

But there was no need to worry.

There was surprise there, certainly. Apparently no one expected Yuugi to _say it,_ at least not so directly. 

But Otogi was quick to smile, and chuckle. _“Knew it,”_ he said, as though he had won some bet, if only with himself. 

Then Honda found a smile, too, his own somehow troubled and relieved at once, his quiet, “Of course,” warm and kind. 

And Bakura and Jounouchi, they recovered the slowest but smiled the brightest. And as Bakura proclaimed, “That’s wonderful, Yuugi-kun!” Jounouchi shook his head, looking like he had something _great_ to say but it was too big to get out.

And Anzu.

Atem initially looked at her out of the corner of his eye, but there was no dodging it: She was smiling right at him. And when she caught him looking, she stood up and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, hugging him from the side as she leaned over him. 

“That’s wonderful,” she repeated, speaking to Yuugi, her voice warm over Atem’s head. And Atem shared an easy stare with Honda as their line of sight met, finding he didn’t mind the contact at all. 

It was reassuring. 

_It’s fine,_ it said. _I’m fine._

He still stared at her as she sat back down, but her smile was natural and steady. And eventually, seeing it? Atem smiled, too. 

Grateful. 

_“Good,”_ said Jounouchi, and Atem looked his way, surprised by the hard sound of the word. Like it was a boulder Jounouchi had been straining to toss away. And with it gone, he looked so satisfied, his grin fierce and emotional as he looked at them both. “I mean, I _knew,_ but it’s just a _damn good thing_ you stayed, Atem. I mean, _yeah,_ we would have been fine, I meant that. But given _that?_ _You two?_ Your place is here, with us. Your place is _here.”_

With Yuugi.

Jounouchi didn’t have to say it. Atem heard it. 

And he felt dizzy. Swallowed words he didn’t know how to say… and looked at his partner. 

Yuugi looked stricken. 

Atem instantly tensed, ready to reach out and _beg_ to know how to fix it– but then the start of tears became a watery smile and the clamp on Atem’s heart let go as he watched Yuugi grin and sniff and shake his head. “It’s okay, Jounouchi-kun, in the end we–”

“I know,” Atem said, interrupting, and Yuugi looked at him, clearly not following his meaning. But then they locked eyes and Yuugi sucked in a breath and held it, caught by Atem’s stare.

Atem had been answering Jounouchi, not him.

He reached over, plucked Yuugi’s hand off his own thigh to draw it to the seat between them, squeezing his fingers. Never looking away.

Yuugi’s smile quivered and grew watery again, and the mirror of joy and relief in his eyes eased the tension in Atem’s own body… until Yuugi gave another _sniff_ and grinned at their friends, squeezing Atem’s fingers back as their gaze broke. 

“Thanks, guys,” Yuugi breathed, and Otogi chuckled again.

“We didn’t do anything,” he insisted, his easy grin a sharp contrast to Jounouchi subtly trying to rub his eyes beside him. 

_“Yeah!”_ Atem turned to Honda when he jumped in– and stared, taken aback by the open tears _he_ was wiping away. “That was– that was just–”

“We’re your friends,” Bakura supplied, smiling as Honda grabbed a napkin and blew his nose _right_ by his ear. Bakura didn’t even blink. “We’re happy for you.”

“And we already knew,” Anzu added, smiling as she focused on Yuugi. “But it was still very brave of you to say so.”

Atem felt Yuugi’s shrug against his arm. “I didn’t want to hide it. Or, well, _we,”_ he corrected, giving Atem another checking look. Atem grinned at him until his partner turned back to their friends with an easier, more relaxed smile. “We didn’t want to hide it. Not from you guys.” 

“Of course not,” Anzu said, looking away a quick moment to frown at Otogi as he told Honda _not to drop snot-covered napkins on the table._ Then she focused back on them to ask, “Are we the only ones you’ve told? What about your grandfather and mother?”

…

Atem turned to Yuugi. Watched as grimaces and various expressions flowed across his face before he finally settled on an uncertain frown. “No, not yet. _Jii-chan_ knows, I think. But not my mom.” 

_“Oh.”_ That was it. Atem could hear surprise in Anzu’s voice, but no judgment or disapproval. She was just surprised.

But Yuugi still frowned further, looking down at the cards he’d put down. “We’re holding off for the time being.”

“Okay.” Again, no judgment. And no one else said anything else.

But Atem saw his partner’s expression darken, and he stared at him, thoughtful… before turning back to their friends. He squeezed Yuugi’s fingers as he explained, “We decided to wait until things are more settled and we know what we’re doing after _aibou_ graduates.” 

He felt his partner shift, and the fingers he held squeezed back. But Yuugi didn’t speak.

Anzu nodded, smiling understandingly. “Do you have any ideas about that?”

“Dueling, of course. And perhaps other games. Any tournaments that might have a sizable prize. Even if the reward is modest, I’d be interested. _Aibou’s_ mother said I could travel wherever I like to compete, as long as it’s in the country and I fund it myself. And _aibou_ can come, too, so long as he doesn’t miss school.” 

“Wait, _what?!_ That’s awesome!”

Atem grinned at Jounouchi’s outburst, sharing his smile… but that smile quickly dropped as he recalled the _other_ condition. “She also said she wants me to pass the _daiken_ exam by next year.”

Jounouchi’s face dropped, too.

But Anzu laughed, and when Atem looked her way, her smile was steady and reassuring and _amused._ “That’s not too bad. They only hold it in August, so unless you’re rushing to apply _now_ to take it this month–”

_“No.”_

“Then you’ll have a whole year to prepare! The rest of us will be taking our final exams in just _half_ a year.”

There was a little wave of moans and whines across the table, and Anzu rolled her eyes at the lot of them while Atem decided to stay quiet, trying not to draw her attention back to him. She didn’t need to know her words were a shallow comfort.

“Yeah well, _if you’re looking for competitions,”_ Otogi said, side-eying Anzu with a disgruntled frown before focusing back on Atem. “You play Mahjong, right?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Because I heard through one of my dad’s old friends that they’re hosting a _huge_ Mahjong game next month at their favorite parlor here in Domino. And I don’t play, but he _did_ invite me, so I think they’ll let minors join.”

Atem sat upright the second Otogi mentioned _Mahjong,_ Yuugi doing the same beside him. But Atem kept his attention pinned on Otogi as he asked, “Do you know how you’re supposed to join?”

Otogi grinned, then leaned forward on his elbows so Atem would still hear him as he lowered his voice. “You have to be personally invited, it’s not an open thing. They don’t want a lot of people even knowing about it. But if you want in, I could pass along your interest to–” 

_“Wait,_ wait, wait,” Anzu interrupted, leaning into the little whisper circle with a frown and suspicious eyes. “Is this thing _legal,_ Otogi-kun?”

Otogi leaned abruptly back, staring _aghast_ at the girl. _“Anzu-chan,_ what are you asking me?”

Atem grimaced and straightened in his seat, eyeing Anzu’s deepening frown warily. Otogi hadn’t said _no,_ and she knew it.

“Any _ways,”_ Honda cut in, raising his voice on the last syllable when Anzu clearly intended to talk over him and continue the standoff. “I think we’re all missing the most important point here. Yuugi and Atem– well,” he dropped his voice, took a quick look around the restaurant for any prying ears, then added, “They’re _dating.”_

“Oh, _yeah?”_ Jounouchi shot their friend a dry look and asked, “What about it?”

Honda glared at him, and Atem had the distinct feeling that whatever he was about to say, Jounouchi had heard it before. And it _didn’t_ impress him. But whatever it was, it probably wouldn’t connect them back to the Mahjong discussion. Atem would have to approach Otogi about it later.

Away from Anzu.

 _“The point is,”_ Honda repeated. “They got there first.” 

First?

Atem looked to his partner for insight, but Yuugi looked just as baffled as he was. Though after a second, his frown _did_ twist into a grimace. 

And Atem might have asked, but Honda threw his arms in the air and whisper-yelled, _“How are the rest of us still single?!”_

…

_Oh._

Jounouchi let out a loud _scoff_ he’d clearly been holding in, and Honda pointed at him with a frantic glare. “Don’t you laugh at me, I mean it! None of us have girlfriends or _anything!_ None of us besides Yuugi and Atem has ever gone on a _date_ before, right?!”

“That’s _technically_ true,” Otogi allowed, though he seemed completely untroubled by the fact. 

Honda nodded, clearly pleased to have _someone_ agree with him… but then he did a double take mid-nod and gaped at Otogi along with the rest of them. “Wait, _you?!”_

“Why are you acting so surprised? You’re the one who just said it.”

“But. It. _You._ You’re always–”

 _“I know,_ I’m handsome and charming and it's unbelievable,” Otogi ‘agreed’, and Atem grinned as Honda sputtered and Otogi smirked at him, clearly amused. “I’ve just been focused on other things.”

“Well, it– _that’s the trouble!”_ Honda apparently found a second wind in Otogi’s claim, because he went right back to glaring at the lot of them. “We’ve only got half a year before high school’s over, and if we don’t do something about it, we’ll all graduate without getting anywhere with anybody!”

“There’s nothing wrong with that!” Anzu snapped, but she went stiff and leaned away when Honda turned his glare on _her._

 _“You_ can say that, Anzu, because _you’re_ going to some school after this, right? Even if you can’t find somebody in your class, between opportunity and you just being you, _you’ll_ have no trouble finding somebody!” 

Anzu looked like she wasn’t sure if she should be insulted or flattered, and before she could decide Honda turned on the other boys. “And _you!_ You’ll all have jobs and college to help you meet people our own age, but what about _me?!”_ He gave them all an agonized look then dropped his face to the table, his voice shaking. “The only lady I’ll be around at my dad’s place is his secretary, and she’s like _fifty!”_

“Huh,” Otogi said, staring at the back of Honda’s head as he munched on a fry. “Sounds like a ‘you’ problem.”

Anzu leaned over the table to swat the fry from Otogi’s hand, frowning at him when he responded with a ‘what did I do?’ look while between them, Bakura patted Honda’s shoulder. “Cheer up, Honda-kun,” he said. "Didn’t you say your sister met her husband because he was the son of someone your dad works with? Maybe he can help you meet someone that way, too.”

Honda, collapsed but at least _quiet_ until then, let out a loud, _pained_ noise.

Bakura looked uncertainly at the rest of them. “Is that not a good idea?”

Otogi and Anzu sighed and Jounouchi rolled his eyes. “Just leave it, Bakura. _Hey!_ Honda! Quit being a self-pitying snot! If you want a girlfriend you just have to work for it yourself! _Hey!”_

He tossed a wadded up straw wrapper at Honda’s head while Atem looked silently at his partner.

Yuugi shrugged, offered him a small nothing-we-can-do smile, then let go of his hand to grab another burger chunk.

Atem let him go, focusing on the cards still on the table with a disappointed frown. They were _never_ going to finish that duel, were they?

* * *

“What, like we’d _actually_ not finish it!” Jounouchi laughed, grinning as he played another facedown card. _“Come on,_ Atem!”

Atem smiled, shuffling his own deck as he watched. “I didn’t expect you to remember the set-up well enough to continue away from the restaurant.”

“Nothing a few dividers in my deck holster couldn’t cure,” Yuugi said, grinning up at his boyfriend from his spot on the floor, on top of the futon Jounouchi had borrowed from them. The three were back in Yuugi’s room, and it was close to bedtime. After parting ways with their friends, Jounouchi had come along with Yuugi and Atem and joined them for dinner, then after, then it was so late that Yuugi’s mother insisted Jounouchi should just stay the night: A sequence of events that had repeated itself quite a few times over the last two years, though _before_ Atem had only been there in spirit. But whatever the differences, just as they wrapped up their turns in the bath and settled in for the night, Yuugi pulled out the cards and revealed what he had done. 

And so finally, half a day later, Atem was getting the end of that duel. 

And he watched quite happily, sitting on the very edge of Yuugi’s bed – _their bed –_ as he shuffled and smiled and waited for his partner and friend to finish, so he could duel the winner. Even now, he wasn’t _quite_ sure which it would be.

“I admit, I was kinda hoping we’d just start from scratch,” Jounouchi admitted, frowning as he considered his next move. But then he looked up suddenly and added, “Not that I’m losing or anything! It’d just mean we’d get to play more is all!”

“Of course,” Yuugi accepted, and Atem stamped down on the urge to laugh: Somehow, being sincere just made Yuugi sound _more_ unconvinced.

Finally Jounouchi threw down a card, grimacing and bracing himself like he expected something bad to happen. “I summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon!”

“I activate Trap Hole.”

 _“Gah,_ I knew something like that was coming!”

 _“Heh heh,_ sorry.” 

“You had something _that_ basic in your deck?!”

 _“Hey,_ sometimes classic is best, Jounouchi-kun.”

Atem grinned, but didn’t interject. He was keen to catch any plays that might come back to bite _him_ during _his_ duel. But he flinched right along with Jounouchi when Yuugi played a sharp combo of Ultimate Offering and the Gadgets, and gasped as Jounouchi countered with Jinzo, earning praise from him and Yuugi both– before Yuugi turned it back around with his Silents and a few spells. It was a _huge_ comeback, and Atem praised _both_ boys until they were blushing and laughing and smiling up at him. But even as he lauded them, Atem considered what to do. He didn’t have Jinzo to counter Yuugi’s traps, but Ultimate Offering required life point sacrifices, so if he could _just_ coax his partner into using it too much, then he could take advantage of it– 

“Hey, guys?”

Atem focused outward again, and looked curiously at Jounouchi and his downturned frown.

What was troubling him?

“…Yeah?” Yuugi asked, and when Jounouchi looked back up again, his expression was astoundingly serious.

“Are you two really cool with me staying over now?”

Atem blinked, then turned baffled eyes on his partner. Watched as Yuugi’s face burned and his eyes widened. 

And exactly two seconds later, the meaning struck Atem, too.

_Oh._

“That’s–” Yuugi spluttered, and Atem could only watch with warm cheeks and cold fingers as his partner shook off his own nerves and insisted, “Of course we are! Just because we’re together, that doesn’t mean we don’t want you here!”

Atem found focus in the sentiment, smiling at his partner a heartbeat before turning an easy, _confident_ grin on Jounouchi: A self-assured front comforting in its familiarity. “He’s right. _Aibou_ and I’s relationship would never change that.” 

Jounouchi looked between them, a heavy emotion in his eyes, then smiled. “Thanks, guys.” Atem and Yuugi didn’t answer. Just kept smiling as Jounouchi blinked a lot and looked pointedly away… But then he gave a loud _sniff_ and traded in that emotional look for a smirk. “I was just worried you’d, _you know,_ want some _alone_ time. Especially since we just got home and all. Aren’t you guys still in the ‘honeymoon stage’ or something?”

Atem’s fingers went stiff on his cards, twitching in time with the funny sound his partner made. Yuugi whined, _“Jounouchi-kun!”_ and earned a long, cackling laugh for his trouble.

The exchange gave Atem time to recover his composure, though, and he slapped on a smirk of his own. “Why? Are you offering to clear out for a while?”

Yuugi hiccuped, but Atem didn’t dare look at him. His front would _completely_ collapse if he did, he was sure of it. He kept his eyes on Jounouchi and watched him freeze, and _gawk,_ and stumble for words… but then Atem purposely let his smile show, and Jounouchi sputtered into another laugh. _“Haha!_ Damnit, Atem!”

Atem shrugged against the laughter, satisfied that he’d turn the tease around effectively. He returned to shuffling his deck, and glanced at Yuugi– 

And froze.

His partner looked _miffed,_ still red and grimacing and embarrassed, his head down and cheeks puffed out… but his eyes were on Atem, and they weren’t angry. He wasn’t angry. It was hard to name the emotion in his eyes at all, but it stole Atem’s breath away and his fingers buzzed where they touched his cards as he stared back, _knowing_ he was mirroring that look.

He meant everything he said, just as Yuugi did. They _didn’t_ regret Jounouchi staying over. Being with their friends and _especially_ Jounouchi was about the greatest thing in the world, and they wanted to share as much free time with them, with _him_ as they could. Jobs and responsibilities would pull them apart enough already, after all, summer vacation or not, and… and Atem and Yuugi shared a _room._ Shared a life. There was no hurry to enjoy what Jounouchi teased. They’d have a chance for that nearly every night for the rest of their lives, if Atem had his way. So, he didn’t regret Jounouchi staying over. Could _never._

…But, he did wonder. 

He’d _been_ wondering ever since that morning. Ever since that alarm went off– no, well before that. Even before they left that boat. Their first _kiss_ had sparked a wonder in Atem that had only grown as they shared more. More kisses, more affections, more touches. Each time Atem marveled that the pleasure and intimacy and closeness he’d found with his partner could always be _more._ There didn’t seem to be a limit to it. 

But he wanted to know. He _wanted_ to keep searching for that limit, to prove to himself and Yuugi both that it didn’t exist. And thinking about it then, when he could do nothing but _look_ at his partner? It felt like holding his breath, even though he was breathing.

And something about Yuugi’s expression just then, as he looked at him… Atem wondered if he was holding his breath, too.

* * *

Atem blinked at Yuugi’s collarbone, not really seeing it as he wondered what had woken him up. He didn’t… but then he heard Jounouchi moving around, grumbling to himself.

_Ah._

Atem relaxed, letting his eyes fall shut as the door creaked and closed. Silence fell over the room again… 

Then the hand on his hip disappeared.

He opened his eyes again to see Yuugi twisted around, looking over his shoulder at the door. 

“Jounouchi-kun left,” Atem whispered, as though their friend was still close enough to hear.

“Oh.” Yuugi rolled back to face him, relaxing again… then scooted down under the covers until they were eye-level. 

Atem greeted him with a smile. “I think he went to the toilet.”

 _“Oh,”_ Yuugi whispered again. He didn’t speak for a while, giving sleepy blinks in a clear effort to focus, and failing… but eventually, he smiled, too. “Think he’ll wake us when he gets back?”

“Doesn’t he always?” Atem asked, and Yuugi snickered, his laughter just as smothered as their words. But Atem still heard it, still loved it, and they just smiled at each other after that, tired and floating in the quiet… and staring. And the longer they stared, the emptier Atem’s mind grew. The more he became aware of his partner and how close he was. How alone they were.

And Yuugi’s smile faded, too, replaced by an awareness that hummed in _his_ eyes… and Atem wondered if he was even breathing.

Atem stared into his partner’s eyes, searching… and when he felt Yuugi’s hand there, back on his hip, he cupped his cheek and kissed him. Yuugi gasped against his lips, opened for him, and Atem pressed his tongue into his mouth. He fell into the kiss and pulled Yuugi against him, _flush_ against him. Let his own breath fall out on a moan, smothered into a hum by the kiss. 

Yuugi shook against that sound and clutched back. Buried his fingers in Atem’s hair and kissed back, his touch desperate. That touch validated every impulse Atem had given into, made _him_ desperate for more, because he just– he wanted to _keep drowning–_

But it couldn’t last.

Eventually, Atem forced his lips to his partner’s face, covering it in kisses as Yuugi sighed, and sighed, the sound happy but _strained._

Atem pressed one last, _long_ kiss to his cheek… then drew back. Settled back to discover Yuugi’s face relaxed, and serene. 

But when he opened his eyes, his gaze burned right through him.

Atem stared back.

They just looked at each other, hands relaxed on one another’s sides, legs tangled together.

When the door opened again, neither moved, and Jounouchi gave no indication of noticing they were awake. He shut the door behind him, crept to his futon, and slipped under the covers, surprisingly quiet. If they _had_ been asleep, he wouldn’t have disturbed them at all.

But they weren’t.

They were aware, and staring at each other.

Holding their breaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Music:** [Close To You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BZCKQ4NB-kI) by Neon Trees
> 
>  **Second Chapter:** Sunday, February 23rd
> 
> **[twitter](https://twitter.com/Phoebeus14) :: [writing blog](http://phoebeusproduction.tumblr.com/) :: [ygo blog](http://ygospamproduction.tumblr.com/) :: [story art](http://ygospamproduction.tumblr.com/post/174516169038/story-art)**


	2. Chapter 2

“Thank you for shopping at Kame Game.” Atem smiled at the customer and handed them their purchase, nodding as they thanked him and turned to leave the shop. Then he waited, waited until the customer was fully out the door… before slouching back on his stool. He put his hands on his lower back and leaned back against them, trying to stretch without getting up. Something popped and he slouched, sighing relief. _Finally._

 _“Haha,_ did you do that on your throne back in the day when no one was looking?”

Atem grinned and spun on the stool to face the amused man standing in the doorway to the house. “Maybe, but I’d be surprised if there was ever a point _no one_ was looking. Perhaps I just asked the servants and guards to turn around and not look whenever I felt the need.”

Sugoroku chuckled again as he stepped further into the shop. “Must be good to be king.”

“I suppose,” Atem allowed, his gaze focusing on Sugoroku’s hand. He was holding his wallet. “Are you going somewhere?”

“Yoshimori-san invited me out for a drink with a couple of his colleagues. They want to hear about our trip to Egypt and what I saw: I think they’re under the impression that I was there to inspect tombs and museums and rare sites and might have something interesting to share. I’m afraid I’ll have to disappoint them, _but_ I’ll at least go and break it to them in person.”

“After they buy you a drink,” Atem concluded, smirking when Sugoroku chuckled shamelessly.

“Well, since they’re offering!” 

“Of course.”

 _“Of course,”_ Sugoroku echoed, looking to the shop door… but he didn’t move. He turned back and frowned at Atem. “Before I go, _how are things?”_

Atem didn’t answer. Just peered back at him, waiting. He _assumed_ he understood Sugoroku’s meaning, but if he was wrong– 

“You and Yuugi-kun,” the man clarified, smiling reassuringly. “I can see you’re both happy as clams, I _have eyes._ But I’ve been wondering what you two plan to do.”

Atem smiled,too, the tension fading out of him when he read no judgment in Sugoroku’s voice. “Have you asked _aibou_ yet?”

 _“Oh,_ I will when I get the chance to corner him.”

Atem sniffed, ignoring a quick impulse to snap at the wording. The man was _clearly_ teasing. Instead he thread his fingers together and leaned into the countertop in a purposeful mirror of how Sugoroku so often sat there. “We’re working it out.” And that was all he would say, without Yuugi.

Sugoroku stared back at him, his frown thoughtful, like he was weighing Atem and his answer and deciding what he thought of it… then he laughed, snapping the silence with a happy crack. “Fair enough! _Well,_ you’ve got ten minutes until closing, so don’t let any walk-ins hold you up. Yui-chan is making dinner and Jounouchi-kun ducked out a bit ago: He was a big help with the vacuuming, but I think he got bored helping Yuugi fold laundry. Anyways, I expect I’ll be out pretty late, so don’t wait up for me. It’ll just be the three of you tonight.”

“Right.” Atem nodded, wondering if Sugoroku was trying to say something with those last words. But the older man just smiled at him, gave a nod, and turned for the door. And Atem watched him go… but just before Sugooku left the shop, he gave into himself and asked, “What about you?”

Sugoroku turned back and looked at him, but didn’t ask what he meant. His usual mirth was gone, replaced by a seriousness that was heavy, but warm. And there was warmth in his voice, too, when he said, “You both have enough obstacles ahead of you. I don’t intend to be one of them.” 

Atem stared at him… then swallowed and nodded, the motion stiff.

Sugoroku smiled. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said, then turned and walked out the shop door. 

Atem watched him go, breathing slowly through shaky lungs as he gripped the counter for balance. He hadn’t been worried. Not really. Yuugi had been _sure_ he knew, and he was right. And Sugoroku hadn’t been treating Atem any differently since Egypt. It was just, Atem cared. He would never take back or be ashamed of what he shared with Yuugi, but it _mattered_ to him what Sugoroku thought of him. He was family. 

But, Sugoroku didn’t mind. And he wasn’t going to make a big deal about it, if his approach just then was anything to go by. He seemed to respect the boundaries Atem implied, so he probably wouldn’t tell Yui, right? Not if they didn’t want him to. So they could keep it secret. Atem and Yuugi didn’t need to worry. They were fine.

…Except, Yuugi _wasn’t_ fine. Atem hadn’t had a chance to discuss it with him since their friends and Jounouchi had been about the whole time, but Yuugi’s reaction when his mother came up yesterday was _not_ fine. Something about the topic upset him, and they needed to talk about it. And given the situation, Atem _should_ be focusing on that needed conversation, on what he should say to his partner, _not_ on how that would involve being alone with him.

Again.

_Finally._

Atem sucked in a long, slow breath and made himself count out the cash drawer. But the task was quick and the second the money was locked up he stalled again, and stared through the glass counter as he thought about Yuugi. They really _hadn’t_ been alone yet today, what with Jounouchi and the family and work. But that morning, when they were all playing _Diddy Kong Racing_ and Jounouchi was taking forever to pick a cart, Atem had suggested they play Tetris next and Yuugi’s head whipped around and he just _stared_ at him behind Jounouchi’s back. And for a few terrifying seconds, Atem had been worried he’d upset him. He should have thought– things had gone so horribly _wrong_ the last time they played that game, just the two of them. He should have _thought_ of that. But Yuugi _loved_ that game! The idea of indefinitely avoiding it, that Atem might have spoiled it for him–

But Yuugi wasn’t upset. The look he shot Atem was shocked, but– but it was just like last night. _Hopeful._ Excited. It stole Atem’s breath and he stared right back, and the flush in his partner’s cheeks, that little _smile_ he gave– Then Jounouchi spoke up and Yuugi’s face burnt up and Atem looked away, hiding his shot composure as his partner replied to things he didn’t hear. 

Just remembering it left Atem distracted and breathless, not so much for the recalled tension or what it might lead to as the reality that _Yuugi_ clearly wanted it, too. Atem could push away the memories and the desire to be with his partner again, but he knew, if he walked into the house _right then_ and sought out his partner and kissed him, Atem _knew_ Yuugi would kiss him back. He knew that as well as his own heartbeat. His partner would welcome him and let him explore, _let_ Atem mimic every ruthlessly wonderful thing Yuugi had done to _him_ on that boat. He’d likely even encourage it.

Or, maybe kissing him would encourage _Yuugi_ to do it all again. Maybe he’d claim back control of the embrace and coax Atem to bend until he was shaking with the delight of it. Maybe he’d even guide Atem to– 

“Excuse me.” 

Atem jerked upright, then grappled for the edge of the counter when his stool wobbled. Once it stilled and stopped threatening to topple, he looked up– and stared at the lady standing _right in front of him._

The stranger stared right back at him, curious-eyed and wary as she apologized, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. I just wondered if you were still open.”

“I–” Atem glanced at the clock, and felt his face grow hot as he realized it was _eight minutes passed closing._ _“No._ No, we’re not.”

 _“Oh,_ that’s too bad. I was really hoping to buy a new dice set. Since you’re still here, could I grab one anyways? I promise I won’t be more than a minute. I already know which one I want and everything.”

Atem didn’t answer. Just swallowed, got off his stool, and unlocked the cash drawer. 

Three minutes later, the customer left the shop with a smile, calling back a thank you as Atem silently locked the door behind her. At least she really _was_ quick about it.

Once locked, Atem lingered at the door, pressing a palm against the window glass until the natural chill of it cooled his skin. It could do nothing for the rest of him, though, so he turned away and went through the motions of closing, turning out the lights and untying his apron and putting up what needed putting up. But even when he was done Atem felt heated, so he checked his reflection in the glass counter. He didn’t _think_ his feelings showed on his face, but his stomach still felt tight as he walked into the house.

The kitchen was empty.

Atem glanced into the room as he passed by, wondering where Yui was. There were cooking bowls and packets and various other things laid out on the counter, but the lady herself was nowhere in sight. But he could hear the television in the family room, so he went to the front entrance to take off his boots then doubled back to check in there– and froze a step into the room.

Yuugi was sitting on the sofa amid piles of clothes. A couple laundry baskets were on the table and a pair of pants were in his hands, but he wasn’t folding them. His eyes were on the television, his expression completely blank as he watched some history show… then he noticed Atem standing in the doorway.

He lit up. _“Mou hitori no boku!_ There you are. Are you done in the shop? I was going to come check on you when I finished folding these.” Yuugi held up the pants then dropped them on the table and turned to face Atem properly, his smile small but bright and so casually delighted that it made Atem’s gut ache.

_“Aibou.”_

Yuugi’s expression swerved to curious, his brows arching up in mute question as Atem crossed the room, pushed aside a stack of towels, and sat down to pull him into his arms. 

Yuugi laughed and Atem pressed his face to his neck to feel it, breathing deep as Yuugi returned the embrace. 

“You okay?” he asked, and Atem loved _him_ all over again for the bedrock of kindness in his voice, there beneath the warmth and amusement and not-yet-born concern.

“I just missed you,” he breathed, and he felt Yuugi’s grip on him go loose, as though Atem had shocked the strength right out of him.

“…I missed you, too,” Yuugi said, astonished and shy, but when Atem let out a happy sigh his partner gave a jittery laugh and pulled him closer. The gesture was sweet, but Atem’s glasses dragged against Yuugi’s neck in the shift and they _had_ to be poking him. Atem should sit back and face him properly.

He lifted his head and kissed him instead.

Yuugi’s hands twitched against his back, then pressed closer, palms flat against his spine as he proved every one of Atem’s fantasies correct. Yuugi mirrored the soft kisses– and gasped when Atem made them firmer and pulled him closer, as close as he could get when they were sitting like that. 

It wasn’t enough. 

Atem let one of his hands drop, let it slide up Yuugi’s closest knee– but the gasp his partner let out was _sharp,_ loud enough to be heard over the sword fight playing out on the television and the sound made Atem pause. They were sitting in the _family room,_ completely exposed. 

He pulled away, sliding back on the sofa until he was simply supporting Yuugi’s arms. The thrown, wanting look on his partner’s face _demanded_ he continue, but Atem just squeezed his elbows. _“Sorry,”_ he murmured. “I know your mother could–”

“She just left,” Yuugi interrupted, and Atem blinked, caught by the low, breathless hum of his voice. Then his actual words seeped through his fogged brain and Atem tensed, searching his partner’s gaze. Yuugi stared right back. “She went to the corner store to get some stuff. Said she’d be out for a while.”

…Atem didn’t reply. He just kept staring at him, _caught,_ until Yuugi wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed _him._

Atem leaned into it instantly, pressing into Yuugi until he fell.

They landed in clothes, clumps of folded shirts caught behind Yuugi’s back and under Atem’s elbow. When they pulled their legs up onto the sofa, their knees hit and their feet got caught in the towels. It was a mess. It didn’t matter. Atem kept kissing him, kept cradling the back of Yuugi’s head as his partner gasped and hummed against his mouth, their kiss leaking sounds Atem could hear over television.

They shouldn’t be there.

Even as he savored the taste of lemon on Yuugi’s tongue and wondered where he had gotten it from, Atem _knew_ they shouldn’t linger. They should go upstairs, or _stop,_ or be _anywhere_ with a door that locked.

He didn’t stop. 

He slid a knee between his partner’s and slid down between his thighs. Pressed up against him. 

They broke apart with a gasp.

“I– _Mou hi–”_ Yuugi tried, then gasped again as Atem moved, mindlessly rubbing his covered erection against Yuugi’s hip, feeling Yuugi against _him,_ not quite hard yet but– _“Atem–”_

Atem closed his eyes and basked in the certainty that Yuugi used his name because he couldn’t _get out_ his full nickname, then leaned down, pressed his brow against Yuugi’s, and shifted again, lining them up properly that time.

He shuddered with the impact, dazed as Yuugi bit back a moan and twisted his face away from his. His hands clutched at Atem’s ribs until it hurt, and Atem smiled before chasing him, kissing the skin behind Yuugi’s ear until he mumbled his name again. “Yes, _aibou?”_

Yuugi huffed, but didn’t answer. He hooked his heels behind Atem’s knees and bucked up.

Atem jerked, gritting his teeth against a shocked cry as the friction prompted him to roll _again_ without a thought. The result was lightning threatening to down him, but he forced himself to open his eyes and look down– and nearly fell at the defiant _want_ in his partner’s eyes. 

Yuugi pulled him down and Atem fell willingly, let Yuugi drag him into clumsy, intoxicating kisses while trying to bury himself in the heat between his thighs, tug more _and more_ gasps from his partner. He could have stayed like that forever, _mindless,_ but a particularly loud, almost _anxious_ sound from Yuugi tugged Atem back to reality, and he remembered himself, _where they were._ He stilled, pushed himself up on his palms and stared down into confused, impatient eyes. 

_“Aibou?”_ That was all he had the breath or brain to say, but the question in his voice cut through Yuugi’s frown, and he blinked up at him. And, likely seeing the uncertainty in Atem’s face, he calmed, reached up, cupped his cheeks in his palms, and considered him in that way Atem associated with blistering card plays and underappreciated genius. 

“Not yet,” he whispered, his gaze drawing Atem in and making his mouth go dry. “I’m not ready to stop.” Then he reached for his glasses. Yuugi tugged them off and tossed them onto the table without looking away, and Atem moaned relief when Yuugi pulled him right back down into a kiss.

He answered it eagerly, ready to surrender himself to whatever Yuugi wanted of him– but the lips that whined against his begged _for_ attention, and Atem let that needy sound rain through his senses like fire. Yuugi wanted _him_ to act, he was sure of it, and while it would be easy to continue, to thrust against that heat until they both burnt up, Atem didn’t want to just satisfy Yuugi’s body. He wanted to please his mind, too. To touch his heart, now that he finally had him in his arms again. Even if Yuugi arched against him and begged for movement, Atem knew him. He _knew_ the edges of Yuugi’s imagination and everything he had ever dreamed of, or fantasized about. 

Or at least, everything Yuugi ever pondered up until two years ago, when Atem awoke and the memories he’d been gifted with split off into his own perspective. But even if Yuugi didn’t want all the same things anymore, had found _new_ wants when Atem wasn’t looking, Atem was confident _certain_ desires must still play through his mind when he allowed them to.

Atem shuddered to even consider them, consider actually _making_ one of them a reality– and hesitated. He _couldn’t_ fulfill half the desires he thought of, wasn’t even capable of it. But one in specific came to mind, the same one that had struck him in the shop.

He _wanted_ to do that.

He pulled away from their kiss with a gasp, and Yuugi stared at him, panting and flushed and restless beneath him. “W-what is it?” 

Atem looked into those eyes, _swallowed…_ and sat back. 

Yuugi watched him go. Atem felt his eyes on him as he looked at the shirts strewn across the sofa around them. He considered pushing them out of the way, but ultimately dismissed the thought and stood up, pushing the table back to make room on the floor instead.

He heard Yuugi shift behind him, and when Atem turned back, he was relieved to see his partner sitting up. Yuugi’s feet were on the floor, and he was looking at him, a faint confused frown marring his face. He was clearly wondering what Atem was up to.

Atem stared back, and allowed himself to acknowledge the nerves hammering through his heart and troubling his breath, because he didn’t know how to proceed, how to do this beyond the basic idea. Borrowed memories of pixeled out films likely held more lies than tips, after all. But he did _not_ want to ruin this with doubt, so he pushed his hesitation aside and leaned down, putting a hand on Yuugi’s knee.

He kept his partner’s eye as he knelt on his knees before him, and he _saw it_ the exact moment his partner understood. Yuugi’s eyes went wide and his lips parted and his whole body jerked as Atem grasped his other knee and coaxed his thighs apart.

 _“Mou hitori no boku!”_ Yuugi’s voice was a strained whisper as his face flushed and Atem watched, his hands sliding towards his partner’s belt. “You– What are you–?” 

He reached the buckle, and Atem cut him off to ask, “Do you want me to?” 

Struck hunger flashed across Yuugi’s face, and it freed Atem’s hands. He worked the metal open, leaving the leather in the belt loops as he worked open the button and zipper. All the while Yuugi struggled for words, his expression _screaming_ yearning, but nothing came out when he tried to speak save for a strangled, _“I–” It would never happen. He couldn’t ask for that. Who would want to–_

“I want to,” Atem whispered, speaking to all of those old voices he remembered in Yuugi’s head, the ones he swore he saw in his partner’s face right then. 

Yuugi dropped all of his half-formed words and _stared_ at Atem, speechless. 

But Atem _needed_ him to speak, needed to know this was wanted before he went any further. So he slid his hands back down Yuugi’s legs, pushing them open a little wider as he stared up at his partner. “Will you let me?”

The breath shuddered out of Yuugi, and he finally broke their gaze and let his eyes fall shut, his entire body relaxing and shaking beneath Atem’s touch. _“Mou hitori no boku…”_

Atem shivered at the want in Yuugi’s voice, and his own breath grew short. He wondered if that was enough of an answer. It _felt_ like enough, but could he really just– 

Fingers curled through Atem’s hair and he acted, folding back the fly of Yuugi’s pants and reaching through the side flap of his briefs to hook his fingers around him– 

Yuugi jumped, biting back a cry that leaked through his lips, and Atem swallowed against the satisfaction pooling in his gut as he drew out Yuugi’s cock. He’d never touched him before. Not like that, and he couldn’t believe he’d never _tried_ when he saw Yuugi’s flushed, thrown face, the way his eyes fogged with pleasure and gasps fell out of him. He was so _anxious_ in his want, and Atem smothered a moan to see it, sliding his fingers over his partner’s cock. It moved easily in his grip, and he gave Yuugi a small, checking jerk. 

The hand in his hair pulsed and Yuugi tensed and rose up on a gasp– then caught himself, forcing himself to relax and sit back. And Atem loved it. He _loved_ that he could make Yuugi twitch like that, coax him to fall apart with the lightest of touches. He wondered how far he could go, just doing that… 

But they didn’t have time for that. And this wasn’t the fantasy he’d imagined.

Atem looked down, considered Yuugi’s cock with his heart in his throat… and leaned in to lick the tip.

The hand in his hair tightened again, the pull faintly sharp on his scalp, but Yuugi didn’t make a sound. When Atem glanced up, he saw him frozen, mouth open with his eyes caught on him, _completely_ shot. He looked like he might faint.

The sight made Atem’s head swim.

He leaned in again, watched his partner as he _licked_ again, dragging his tongue over the whole head and tasting skin. 

Yuugi’s expression twisted against a cry, then returned to that same expression, _so lost._ It made Atem long to push him over, toss all of the clothes on the floor after all and free Yuugi to lie back on the couch. He could just relax and _let_ Atem _please him._

But then he wouldn’t be able to see Yuugi’s face.

So Atem played, slow and careful about it as he jerked the base of Yuugi’s erection and licked the head simultaneously. It really _did_ taste like any other skin, save for the salty undertone and drops of sharp liquid, but Yuugi’s reactions made it the most delicious thing in the world. Atem took his time in trying his tongue along the underside, dragging it back up to the head to lick it again. Yuugi let out a strangled, even anxious whine, and the sound rang oddly familiar bells in Atem’s head. But he reveled in them without a thought, humming as he finally kissed the tip. He opened his lips and sucked slightly, meaning to take Yuugi in his mouth– 

Yuugi pushed him back by the shoulder. 

Alarm screamed through Atem as he fell on his ass, fear that he’d hurt Yuugi somehow, but then something wet and hot hit his chin and neck, and he _froze,_ amazed.

_He’d come._

Yuugi’s choked cries said as much, and astonished, Atem could only watch as his partner made a lost expression he’d seen only once before. But then that lost look dissolved into shame, and the second he caught his breath Yuugi looked down at him with distraught eyes. “I– I’m sorry,” he murmured, his gaze focused on Atem's shirt. “I didn’t–”

Atem blinked the stars from his eyes and _scowled,_ pressing his weight into Yuugi’s thighs to reach up, grasp his neck, and pull him down into a kiss. 

Yuugi didn’t fight him. His hand caught Atem's wrist but he just held on, accepting the aggressive display. He was gasping when Atem finally drew back, out of breath himself.

“What are you apologizing for?” he asked. “You gave me exactly what I wanted.”

Yuugi opened his mouth, but said nothing. He just stared at him, as Atem stared back. As Atem waited, and finally his partner murmured a very soft, very awed, _“You’re unbelievable.”_

Atem grinned, _proud._ “Does that mean you liked it?”

A laugh burst abruptly out of Yuugi, and he too found a smile, utterly enchanted and _enchanting._ Atem happily held his gaze, but Yuugi’s attention soon strayed to Atem’s chin, a very different sort of wonder in his eyes. 

The look made Atem shiver, but he made himself look down and consider his own state. He couldn’t see the stains on his face or neck, but there was a white sheen on the front of his black tee, so he sat back on his heels and stripped it off, using the inside hem of the shirt to clean himself off. 

Yuugi was quiet as he did so, but when Atem looked back up he caught him staring at his chest.

He grinned at his partner’s distracted expression, letting him be for a heartbeat before rising up on his knees and wrapping his arms around his waist. _“Aibou?”_

Yuugi dragged his eyes up and something about making eye contact knocked him right out of his stupor and right back into a beet red blush. 

Atem smiled, charmed by his caught expression. “We should clean this up before your mother gets back.” 

Yuugi gave a stiff nod, his mouth tight as he glanced at the clothes around them– and Atem couldn’t help but chuckle at his behavior. He could tell at a glance that Yuugi wasn’t feeling shy, or even uncertain of himself. He was just _astounded_ by what they’d done, and didn’t quite know what to do with himself yet. 

Atem found it adorable. 

He leaned up and kissed Yuugi’s cheek, standing in the same motion to step back and give his partner space to collect himself– but Yuugi grabbed his wrist.

Atem looked down and saw Yuugi’s eyes were sharp again, perfectly keen and focused low. “What about you?”

Atem’s breath caught as he realized Yuugi was looking at his crotch, his erection visibly straining against his pants. It _ached,_ he couldn’t deny that, and the intent possibility in his partner’s gaze made it downright throb. But Atem squashed the temptation to let him act and combed his fingers through Yuugi’s hair, waiting until he met his eye again to speak. “Later,” he said, inwardly proud that his voice didn’t quake at all. “We shouldn’t stay down here.” 

Yuugi’s expression softened, and he nodded, accepting his wisdom. So Atem forced himself to turn away, his fingers itching to return to his partner even as he picked up the clothes, folded them, and stuffed them in the baskets as quickly as possible.

Yuugi soon joined him, speeding the process along, and the silence allowed Atem room to think. And even as his nerves tingled at the possibilities behind Yuugi’s question, he forced himself to acknowledge that ‘later’ may well have to be _later._ He would have to do something about himself _now,_ but Yui could truly be back at any moment. The most logical course of action was clearly to leave Yuugi to finish the laundry and take care of it himself, before it was too late– 

A hand caught his elbow.

Atem turned, his heart stopping to see Yuugi right there, _just beside him,_ looking him right in the eye. “Why don’t we take a bath?”

He didn’t answer, drowning in those quiet, determined eyes.

So his partner explained, “We can get it out of the way now, since dinner’s delayed. Mama would understand that.” 

Atem nodded, his logic gone and his mouth too dry to speak. But the little smile Yuugi offered fed his own, and soon they were grinning at each other, and Atem looked back at the baskets and asked, “Should we take these with us and put them–” 

Yuugi pressed flush into his side, trapping his arm, and Atem felt instantly dizzy-stupid with the heat of it.

“Leave it,” Yuugi ordered, “I’ll apologize later.” But Atem had already forgotten the issue, didn’t care anymore as he stared into Yuugi’s easy smile. He couldn’t look away, not even when Yuugi bent down, plucked something up, and pressed it into Atem’s hand.

Atem closed his fingers around his glasses, pocketing them rather than putting them on, and watched Yuugi scoop up his stained black tee and fold it over his own arm.

A smart move. They couldn’t leave _that_ behind.

Then Yuugi straightened and they looked at each other again, and smiled… and moved.

Atem wasn’t even sure who turned first, or _when_ the challenge had been made and accepted, but suddenly they were racing for the stairs, Yuugi snorting and laughing and voicing all of the giddiness clogging up Atem’s head as _he_ hit the steps and rushed ahead, ignored the fingers scraping at his back and arm and trying to catch him. He just _moved,_ making for the upstairs hall, then the restroom– Then those grabby fingers hooked into the back of his pants and Atem toppled backwards into waiting arms.

“Would you get rid of this first?” Yuugi asked against his ear and Atem went still, pliant as one of the arms holding him came loose and his t-shirt was held up before him. “Put it in my bedroom hamper and grab us some pajamas while you’re in there?”

 _Pajamas?_ Were they going to come down to dinner dressed for bed?

Atem could only assume, because when he glanced back, Yuugi was _right there,_ all hopeful eyes and a mouth just within reach, and Atem forgot to ask. 

_“Okay,”_ was all he said, taking the shirt.

Yuugi’s smile warmed him down to the core and kept him warm as he pulled out of his partner’s arms and rushed away, going into their bedroom and tossing the shirt and tearing through the chest of drawers for pajamas and underwear. Less than a minute later he was back across the hall, dropping clothes on the restroom counter and moving straight for the attached washroom, _certain_ that was where his partner was–

And he was. Yuugi _was_ there, messing with the settings on the water control panel as the sound of flowing water filled the tiny room. Then he turned and saw him.

Atem crushed the urge to swallow, but the impulse was still there when Yuugi looked at him like that: Like he’d been quietly and nobly dying of thirst, and his relief had just walked through the door. And oh, Atem _ached_ to be that relief.

But for all Atem’s dramatic feelings, Yuugi was casual about it as he crossed the room, smiling as he took Atem’s hands and pulled him further into the room, back into his arms. Yuugi was still wearing a shirt, but the feeling of his bare arms against Atem’s skin made him shiver. He clenched his hands in Yuugi’s shirt as Yuugi leaned flush against him– and reached behind him to close the door.

That didn’t make sense. They were still dressed. They should change in the restroom and leave their clothes there, or they’d get wet. 

But Atem didn’t protest. His shivers slid into a full-on hum as Yuugi shifted his grip to his hips and guided him backwards, up against the door. Then Yuugi took another step, leaning in so close the proximity _begged_ for a kiss, and Atem shut his eyes to keep himself from taking it. His partner clearly had something in mind. He would _wait._

But Yuugi pressed his brow to his and Atem struggled to remember that. Struggled to breathe.

“What do you want, _mou hitori no boku?”_ Yuugi whispered, so quiet and close that Atem’s entire body slumped. He might have slid to the floor, but the door was there. And Yuugi didn’t let him. “Would you like me to go down on you, too?” 

Atem _had_ to look then, and the soft ease in Yuugi’s gaze dragged him in instantly. Yuugi wanted to know. He _wanted_ to give Atem what he wanted, and sincerity of it beat through Atem’s skull and he imagined it, imagined Yuugi on his knees, looking up at him, touching him, trying as Atem had tried. And he shook for the image, but it bled up into the abstract and the thought of sheer contact _and such sweet_ memories, Yuugi against him in the dark, smothering him– 

“Touch me,” he whispered, the words spilling out of him. “I just want you to touch me.” Atem didn’t care how. He just _wanted_ him. He wanted _Yuugi._

Yuugi’s eyes fluttered, and a sigh fell out of him, teasing Atem’s lips and making him want to whine. He wanted him to kiss him _so badly–_ and he couldn’t hold back a relieved moan when Yuugi did.

The back of Atem’s head tapped the door as Yuugi explored his mouth, catching his lip between his and only _playing_ at sharing his tongue. Atem tugged impatiently at his partner’s belt when he kept doing that, kept _teasing,_ and the snicker that buzzed against his mouth left him panting. But he couldn’t fight the treatment, not when Yuugi’s fingers danced up his back and _touched him,_ lingering nowhere as they kissed and touched and Atem held on, lost– so lost he didn’t think at all when Yuugi’s hands slid down and cupped his ass. He just moaned freely, the sound echoing off the walls of the tiny room. It wasn’t that loud, nothing Atem could regret, but still Yuugi sucked in a breath and leaned closer, pressed Atem flush against the door with his whole body, _covering him._

It was perfect. An exact mirror of the memory that haunted Atem, save they were standing, and they weren’t bare, and they weren’t in bed. But still, Yuugi was there– _ah, there!_ Pressing one and then both his knees between Atem’s and leaning into him and pressing him open, a thousand little sounds threatening to slide up Atem’s throat as he felt him there. It was _so nice_ before, burying himself in Yuugi’s warmth on the couch, but to have his partner _there,_ between his thighs? It tapped into something Atem couldn’t quite name, and he didn’t try. He just embraced it, ready to _crow_ when Yuugi bucked against him. Sparks flew through Atem’s brain and the ache in his cock _screamed_ wonderfully, and– and was Yuugi hard again? 

Yes. _Yes,_ Atem could feel him against his thigh. And he tried to move against him, to– but then Yuugi stepped back and their hips came apart and Atem _hissed,_ but there was no time to get complaints past his partner’s lips before Yuugi’s hands were on him again, unbuckling his belt.

Atem froze, opening his eyes to stare at Yuugi’s downturned eyes as his pants came open, coming loose under demanding hands, one sliding into Atem’s underwear to– 

Atem threw his head back, hitting the door and raising his chin until he was staring at the ceiling, teeth clenched and hands clenching on Yuugi’s hips as Yuugi _touched him._ His partner had so little room to work, but he was touching him and kissing Atem’s chin and throat and Atem was _dying._

“I was dying to do this again,” Yuugi mumbled, his voice and breath and words _blazing_ up Atem’s throat. “To touch you like this.” 

_“Aibou,”_ he breathed, letting his eyes shut. He dug his heels into the tiles and rose up to his full height, tensing and arching until his shoulders were the only part of him left on the door. But that just brought him closer to Yuugi, and when Yuugi tightened his grip a big the tension holding Atem up _snapped._

He fell back against the door and let his chin drop. 

Yuugi caught him in another kiss.

Atem gave into it gratefully, used the chance to release all of the sounds he’d been smothering. And Yuugi accepted them all, giving a few little moans of his own. They were all buried under the sound of the tub filling and his own cries, but still Atem heard them. Still he melted and let his other senses take over, felt their lips and teeth and tongues catch, the barely-there rubbing of Yuugi’s hand, the pulse drumming in his head and his gut and the stifling heat of his partner so close and it was _so good–_

Then it stopped.

Yuugi’s hand stilled, and he didn’t respond when Atem kept kissing him. And when Atem opened his eyes to see **_why,_ ** he saw his partner staring over his head at the door. 

Ice slid down Atem’s spine at the look on Yuugi’s face, then he heard it, too.

“Yuugi-kun?”

Atem sucked in a breath and _held it,_ staring into Yuugi’s alarm-shot eyes. The automatic water faucet shut off _right then,_ and they heard Yui walking across the room behind them, just beyond the door.

Atem had forgotten to lock the bathroom door. 

And the door just behind him, had they even _locked–_

“Atem-kun? _Yuugi-kun?_ I heard the water running. You better not have left it on and wandered off. I _told you,_ if it malfunctioned again–”

The _door moved, p_ ressing against Atem’s back, and he _clung_ to Yuugi, unsure if he should lean back and keep her out or lean forward so she wouldn’t notice the weight or– 

Yuugi pulled away from Atem’s mouth and called out. “No, I didn’t! I’m here!” 

The door stilled, barely even open.

Then it shut and Atem slumped into Yuugi’s arms. 

His partner caught him, cleared his throat sharply and tried again. “I’m here, Mama! Sorry, I didn’t hear you with the water on.”

“Oh.” Atem tensed, thrown off to hear Yui so close, so clearly, the barrier of the door doing _nothing_ to stifle her voice. “Alright… Why are you taking a bath already?”

Atem focused back on his partner’s face and watched him worry his lip as he stared fearfully at the door. Yui would certainly not open it _now,_ not when Yuugi would logically be naked, but– but Atem flinched to hear how strained and _hollow_ his partner’s voice was when he answered. “Just getting it out of the way, since we put off dinner.”

 _“Ah…_ I suppose that’s fine.” Atem swore he heard hesitance in Yui’s reply. Not _suspicion_ exactly, but– “Do you know where Atem-kun is? He wasn’t in the shop or downstairs, or in your room.”

Yuugi focused back on Atem, and he saw it: Conflict. It was just for a moment, but– “Sorry,” Yuugi said, his eyes heavy. “I don’t know.”

Love and concern and sympathy all welled up in Atem, and he tried to voice it by leaning into Yuugi, tapping their brows together.

Yuugi smiled. Just a little, but truly.

“Well, I’ll tell him we’re waiting for you if he comes back,” Yui said, and her voice grew muffled, like she’d turned away. “Don’t take too long. Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes or so.”

“Okay,” Yuugi answered, and Yui’s footsteps faded away as the boys stared at each other, waiting until they couldn’t hear her at all anymore… and when nothing reached their ears for a few seconds, Yuugi flopped into Atem’s chest, pushing him back against the door.

Atem welcomed him, relieved to release the rod supporting his spine and gather Yuugi close. He leaned in to breathe against his neck.

“What the _hell?”_ Yuugi wheezed, and Atem grinned, not looking up.

“We got lucky.”

“Lucky, my _ass._ I about had a heart attack!” Yuugi huffed, the want to yell clear in his voice. He pressed his face to Atem’s shoulder and grumbled, “Why is this so _hard?”_

Atem opened his eyes, staring at the tub over Yuugi’s shoulder as his heart clenched. 

_Was_ it hard?

“We knew she’d come back,” he said, and he felt Yuugi tense, as if he had heard something in Atem’s voice… Then he sighed, his breath tickling Atem’s neck and making him shiver in a way that didn’t quite register. Not when he was still worried about Yuugi. “It was always a risk.”

Yuugi hummed in reply, mumbled, “I know,” in a distracted way. But the troubled undertones that scratched at Atem’s heart seemed to be gone. Yuugi sounded simply thoughtful now, so Atem relaxed. They still needed to talk about it, but– “Sorry,” Yuugi went on, whispering against his neck. “I know this limits things.”

Atem blinked, and repeated, “Limits?” But it didn’t make anymore sense when _he_ said it. “What do you–” The question died, locked in his throat as he strained not to cry out as heat wrapped around his cock. 

Yuugi’s hand was back on him.

It moved over him, jerking as Atem braced his feet to stay up and failed and _slid,_ catching himself on Yuugi’s arms as he hissed out, _“Aibou.”_

Yuugi answered by kissing his cheek before sliding a hand down his back, then off.

Atem heard the door lock.

“Did you really think I’d leave you hanging?” 

Atem didn’t answer, pinching his lips against a scream because _that hand!_ It kept moving, kept sliding so naturally over him. It was stealing his sanity.

“I’d never. I–” Yuugi breathed, and Atem stared at the back wall, blind to everything. But even the sweet agony of Yuugi’s hand couldn’t blot out the lost _want_ in his partner’s voice. “I don’t… I don’t think I could stand it either.”

Atem shuddered, breathed out, and let his eyes fall shut again.

It didn’t matter. It didn’t matter that Yui was back. It didn’t matter that they had only minutes, and couldn’t make any noise. Yuugi wanted him, and _oh,_ did Atem want _him._

Yuugi’s hand retreated and Atem ached at the loss, but didn’t protest. Didn’t stall him in anyway, until he read the meaning behind his partner’s kisses. Yuugi played his lips down Atem’s throat and ghosted quickly down his chest as his hands tugged on Atem’s pants.

Atem caught Yuugi’s arms and pulled him back up just as he moved to kneel.

“No,” he breathed, kissing Yuugi’s confusion away as he coaxed him back up against him. He reached down and grasped Yuugi’s ass and _ground_ into him, both of them smothering moans at the impact. And as they recovered and dissolved into gasps, Atem whispered, _“Stay.”_

Yuugi let out a tiny strangled sound that made Atem want to _keen. “O-okay.”_

A hand slid behind Atem’s neck, and a tongue slid into his mouth.

Yuugi bucked.

Atem strained not to moan, shuddering and pressing up on the balls of his feet to meet Yuugi as pleasure flowed through him, all the more disarming because he couldn’t _voice it!_ No, there was no way he could have stayed quiet if Yuugi had followed through and used his mouth. Not like _that._ Atem needed something to silence him as he broke down, and he found it in kisses as he arched and met Yuugi. As Yuugi kept going, stalling his steady thrusts only once to reach into Atem’s pocket and pull out his glasses: They must have been poking him.

It didn’t matter. Atem couldn’t think, didn’t care when Yuugi dropped them on the floor. He was too busy coming apart as Yuugi tore away from his mouth to stifle moans against his shoulder. The vibration of it burst through Atem’s skin, a hot contrast to the rapture of their movements, and Atem banged his head back against the door to keep from crying out– he needed Yuugi _back–_

A hand cupped the back of his head, catching him as he moved to throw it back again. 

Atem opened his eyes to see Yuugi looking at him, his eyes dark and heady and _oh._ “Don’t do that.” 

Atem’s mouth went dry. 

He swallowed to try and apologize, say he forgot about the noise, but Yuugi leaned in to kiss him again, mumbling, “You’ll hurt yourself.”

Atem melted. _Gods,_ he loved him. _“Aibou,”_ he whispered between kisses, his voice completely shredded, and Yuugi’s lips curled for the adoration he must have heard. 

But he didn’t answer. Just kept kissing him, and Atem drowned in it. Yuugi was perfect. _This_ was perfect. And even if Atem’s pulse thrummed at the thought of letting Yuugi go down on him, there was no rush. They'd have a chance for _everything_ eventually, and this was enough. Being held by Yuugi and kissed, feeling him against him was _everything._

Atem sucked in a breath as Yuugi’s hand slid back down between them.

He didn’t feel him at first, just the brush of his knuckles here and there as he did something. Then a moment later Yuugi pulled on Atem’s pants, then his underwear. And Atem was left shivering, exposed, fabric catching on his thighs as his cock touched open air. The room was warm with the heat of the water and their loving, but–

He looked down and realized Yuugi’s pants were down, too. _His_ erection was exposed, so close to his own.

Then Yuugi gripped his hip and there was no distance at all.

Atem threw his head back, but caught himself just before slamming it against the door again. His neck strained with the catch and cries choked in his throat as Yuugi shifted against him, _bare skin,_ it was _so–_

 _“Ah,”_ Yuugi gasped, the sound quiet but shooting right through Atem’s core, ricocheting until he was sliding down the door, and Yuugi held him up by _thrusting_ against him. 

It was too much.

Atem clutched Yuugi’s shoulders and _held on,_ panting desperately to keep from screaming as Yuugi rolled against him, not kissing him but staring into Atem’s eyes, his own pleasure and desperation completely exposed.

That was the worst of it somehow. _That_ unraveled Atem worse than anything and he bucked and twisted against Yuugi, ran his hands down his back and up his shirt to beg without words for him to move _harder,_ so hard that neither of them could breathe. And they _had_ to slow down, because the door was thumping with the impact. But Atem kept a hand there, beneath Yuugi’s shirt, loved the feeling of his back against his palm. He could imagine it then, no fabric between them at all. He could imagine feeling his partner _everywhere–_

Hands slid down his back and Atem’s heart stopped because Yuugi cupped his ass. Cupped his bare skin and kept him still as he– 

_“AAAMmmfh!”_ He pressed his face into Yuugi’s shoulder, burying his cry there as Yuugi moved, _not stopping._ He was panting into Atem’s shoulder, muffling himself too as he bucked rapidly against him, moving so much, so _close_ that the pleasure bled over and became a blur and Yuugi felt so _close!_ It was like he was trying to meld them together, press inside of him! It was almost like he _was_ inside– 

Atem’s jaw unclenched, but no sound came out. He pressed his open mouth to Yuugi’s shoulder and tasted him on his tongue as he came.

Pleasure dripped down his stomach and his brain, and Atem felt Yuugi slide back, felt hands hold him against the door and wrap around his cock. He opened his eyes and stared, lost in Yuugi’s eyes as his partner jerked the last pleasure out of him. Atem didn’t even realize he was shaking until it was over and Yuugi caught him as he fell.

Yuugi drew him close and gasped against his ear, “You… you okay?” 

Atem shut his eyes, basking in his partner’s voice and the release sliding through his bones. He felt like _mush._ “Yes,” he whispered, wanting so much to lean into Yuugi’s chest and feel his warmth against him. But he wanted something else even more.

“Good.” Yuugi rubbed his back and hip, leaning in until their cheeks were pressed together. “Good… We can… Just relax, I’ve got you. But we should get moving soon. It’s gotta be–” 

Atem opened his eyes and shifted in Yuugi’s arms until their noses were brushing. “Do you think I’d leave you hanging?” 

Yuugi stared at him, startled by the echo… then smiled, love in his eyes.

Atem smiled back, then gently pushed Yuugi away.

Yuugi backed up willingly, clearly intrigued by the move, but Atem didn’t explain himself. His intentions were clear enough once he let his weak legs bend and knelt on the floor. 

Hands flew to Atem’s, already locked on Yuugi’s hips, but Atem didn’t stall. He pulled Yuugi closer until his toes were brushing his knees, then leaned in and caught the head of his cock between his lips. 

The hands over his tightened and there was a long gasp, and Atem looked up to see Yuugi looking down at him, mouth slightly open, cheeks flushed, wonder in his eyes. And Atem couldn’t look away. He kept looking at Yuugi as he stalled like that, his mouth barely on him, and moved his tongue over him. He wanted to find what felt good. 

But Yuugi reacted to _everything,_ his body twitching and his breath catching at every bit of contact. And when Atem tried gently sucking, Yuugi buried one of his hands in Atem’s spikes and clutched at him. Atem hummed, pleased by the touch, and Yuugi bit back a cry as the sound touched him.

It was wonderful.

Atem moved his freed hand down and grasped the base of Yuugi as he attempted to go deeper, bringing his partner past his teeth. The response was increasingly shorter gasps, strung together in a desperate string as Yuugi’s eyes begged him, his whole body tensing up– including his hands.

Atem locked his jaw to keep from biting down as he flinched.

The hand was instantly gone. _“Sorry!”_ Yuugi hissed, face twisted in shame. “I didn’t– _Ah–”_ He covered his own mouth, smothering another cry as Atem went right on sucking, undaunted. He would have to tell Yuugi later that it was alright, that he _liked_ the feeling of his fingers in his hair. They would just have to work around his sensitive scalp. For now, though, he couldn’t speak. He couldn’t stop.

It felt strange, swallowing around something so sensitive and delicate, being careful of his teeth as his partner’s cock sat heavy on his tongue. Atem had only taken in maybe a few centimeters and his jaw _already_ felt stretched, his throat tense with the impulsive fear of gagging. This was going to take some practice. But he wondered if Yuugi could even take it yet if he were capable of more: his hip was shaking like a leaf under his fingers, and he seemed near hyperventilating. Atem might have been concerned, but his partner’s eyes still _begged_ him, completely lost. 

Atem shivered as he looked into them, his stomach dissolving in the heat of his partner’s want. He _had_ to meet it. So he moved his tongue, carefully licking along the underside of Yuugi’s cock as his hand slid over the rest of him.

There was a _thump_ as Yuugi bent over, his hands and elbows hitting the door as he stared down at him, panting, watching as Atem watched him. Delight dripped down Atem’s nerves, licking at an arousal he wasn’t quite capable of yet as he licked and moved his hand to make up for everything he couldn’t swallow. All while Yuugi watched, biting his lip in a way Atem would have protested if his mouth weren’t full– 

He stalled, stilling as his mouth filled.

Yuugi’s expression dissolved and his breath hitched and a liquid sharp and strong and _surging_ hit the back of Atem’s throat. He tried to swallow it, and managed partially, but it was too much. The fear of choking and hurting his partner prompted a coughing, sputtering retreat as Atem pulled back and let the remainder hit his nose. 

He got two good gasps of air before he heard a thump on the door, and looked up just in time to catch Yuugi as he fell. He was heavy, but he was merely shaken, not limp, and he followed willingly when Atem guided him into his arms.

They relaxed like that, Yuugi on his lap and leaning on him as Atem leaned against the door… and everything went quiet. Yuugi was still gasping, still shaking as he hid his face in Atem’s neck, and Atem stared at the wall above the tub, letting his own exhaustion take hold as he processed everything. Processed the taste in his mouth and that it was _Yuugi._

That thought floored him. 

He’d taken Yuugi in his mouth and _swallowed_ him.

The hands on his back shifted, gripped him with proper life again, and Yuugi sat up enough to look at him. He looked exhausted, and still shaken, and _happy._ Yuugi didn’t smile, looked too _tired_ to smile, but his expression still warmed Atem down to his toes and made him long to kiss his face and cuddle close and drift off to sleep with nothing but warm sheets and his partner’s skin touching him.

He couldn’t have all that, though. _Not yet._ So he settled for kissing his partner’s face, earning soft little hums until Yuugi himself reluctantly spoke, “We seriously need to go.”

Atem lingered with a kiss to Yuugi’s jaw. “I know.” Moved on to his chin. 

Yuugi shifted to encourage the kiss without any prompt. “Seriously, Mama’s gotta be waiting by now. I can probably get away with another three, maybe five min– _Ah.”_ Atem’s gentle sucking at Yuugi’s throat was interrupted by hands cupping his cheeks and keeping him still as Yuugi drew back to grin at him. _“Seriously.”_

Atem grinned back, happy he’d finally earned a smile. “I get it, we need to wash up.”

“Right.” Yuugi stared at Atem’s nose, and used a thumb to clean it, his eyes glassy… then sat back on Atem’s lap. “We should get up.”

 _“Right,”_ Atem agreed, allowing his grin to stretch into a smirk as Yuugi continued looking at him, clearly waiting. “You’ll have to move first. You’re sitting on me. And my pants.”

Yuugi blinked, then looked down. And aside from the fact they were both still exposed, Yuugi was straddling Atem’s thighs, _right_ on top of his clumped up pants. “Oh.”

Atem chuckled, earning himself an instant flushed frown, but he couldn’t help it. How had Yuugi not _felt_ that? Atem’s belt buckle had to be poking him somewhere unpleasant. 

But he didn’t ask, keeping his smiling mouth shut as Yuugi huffed and stood up – shakily – and reached down to help him up. “Just get your clothes off.”

“Seems counterproductive.”

“What, you’re going downstairs with cum all over you?”

Atem chuckled, but didn’t answer, taking the hand Yuugi offered to stand before stripping off his pants and underwear and tugging off his socks. All the while Yuugi did the same, rushing so that he was done before him and already gathering up their clothes when Atem finished and poked him the shoulder to offer his socks.

Yuugi grinned, accepting them before stepping around him for the door. He stalled only a second to peek out before opening it fully and rushing out for the washroom hamper. And without him to watch, Atem turned away, smiling to himself as he moved for the showerhead. 

He was already on the stool with the water running when Yuugi came back and relocked the door, and Atem smiled and beckoned him closer when he turned his way. “Come here, _aibou.”_

Yuugi tilted his head and narrowed his eyes at him, but he was smiling, and when he came closer, he snickered when Atem instantly slid a hand up the back of his thigh, settling right below his ass. _“Seriously.”_

“I _am_ serious,” Atem said, smirking as he turned the water on Yuugi’s stomach. His partner gave a little jump at the contact, settling Atem’s palm more firmly on his ass, but Atem kept his smiling attention on his work, cleaning off what he assumed was his own cum, likely rubbed onto his partner after the fact without them noticing. But he went on washing Yuugi even after it was gone, drawing the water down one leg and back up again, along his inner thigh.

Yuugi gave no protests to the attention, his fingers twitching in Atem’s spikes as he quietly said, “We, uh, we should probably skip our hair. It’ll take too long.”

Atem finished one side and leaned in to kiss the wet thigh, resting his chin there as he grinned up at his partner. “You should just go ahead and do it. Your mother will wonder why your hair isn’t wet if you don’t.”

Yuugi grinned with narrowed eyes again, but reached for the shampoo on the nearby hanging shelf, squirting the liquid onto his palm and scrubbing it through his locks in a few rushed seconds. Then he reached down and waggled his fingers over the showerhead. “Hand it over then.”

Atem chuckled, but obeyed, keeping his chin _and_ his other hand where they were as Yuugi continued. Just watching. 

It was funny, they’d washed together the morning after their time on the boat, but there had been such a wonder about it then, it was overwhelming. They’d been so happy, yet quiet as they washed, their few direct touches light and affectionate and checking, then clinging. _Now_ Atem felt like laughing, letting go from the gut and pulling his partner down and loving him until Yuugi screeched and snickered and giggled, sheer sparking light at his fingertips. Atem just wanted to touch him, appreciate every bit of Yuugi’s body in a way he never had before. Yuugi had _always_ been beautiful to Atem, even before there were feelings there to misunderstand, wonderful in that way only Yuugi could be. But Atem found that admiration had evolved, and getting to know such love _through_ his partner’s body made him appreciate it all the more. The compact, slim form, all fine lines and warm skin and subtle power. Yuugi was so _warm_ and light and soft, but there was such strength beneath that softness, in his arms and stomach and thighs and fingers and in everything he did. A strength that didn’t boast, didn’t show itself loudly, but Atem _felt it_ when he touched Yuugi, kissed his skin and felt his muscles tense. He felt it when Yuugi touched _him._

And he wanted Yuugi to touch him. He wanted to know it all, know it in a way he hadn’t before. Or maybe he _did_ know Yuugi as well as he could ever hope to, but he still wanted to appreciate him more. Worship him.

And watch, because watching Yuugi move his hands through his hair, down his body with a palmful of soap was… _perfect._ His hands and hair and everything were perfect.

Yuugi looked down and smiled at him through a glare. “You’re going to get soap in your eyes if you stay like that. And you need to wash, too.”

His eyes were perfect, too. 

Atem kissed his thigh again – dodging a clump of clinging soap – and released Yuugi to sit back. He held up his hand. “May I have the shampoo?”

Yuugi’s expression softened, and then flickered with something coy as he reached for the bottle. He didn’t hand it to Atem. He turned off the showerhead and put it on the shelf before walking behind Atem, popping open the shampoo.

Atem followed his motions curiously, but smiled in delight as Yuugi poured the liquid onto his own palm. “I thought we were in a hurry.”

“We can’t use the showerhead at the same time.”

True, but they could both soap up simultaneously. And Yuugi wasn’t done cleaning himself yet.

But Yuugi lathered up his fingers and rubbed them into his spikes, and Atem lost his point as he shut his eyes.

_Oh._

He took it back: He just wanted Yuugi to touch his _hair._

“You, uh,” Yuugi started to say, hesitating, and Atem leaned into his touch, trying to show he was listening and beg him not to stop at the same time. “You… I still can’t believe you did that, you know.”

Atem opened his eyes, but quickly shut them again as he felt soap on his brow. He considered the tone of his partner’s voice instead. Yuugi didn’t _sound_ upset, but– “Did what? Suck your dick?” 

Yuugi’s fingers _stopped…_ then blessedly resumed. And there was a shy smile in his voice when he answered, _“Yeah.”_

Atem smiled, too. “Why’s that?”

“Uh, it’s… I don’t know. Just unbelievable.” 

“I told you, I wanted to. Both times.”

“I know, but–” The shyness swallowed up the smile, and the shift in Yuugi’s hands and tone made Atem suspect he had shrugged. “I mean, I loved it, don’t– I can’t believe you… Seriously, it was mind-blowing,” he insisted, and Atem grinned at the oh so obvious pun in the praise. “I don’t even know how to say it, but… I assume you don’t want a ‘thank you’, right?”

“No. I don’t.”

“Right,” Yuugi murmured, and Atem reached back, blindly searching until he found Yuugi’s leg and clutched it, gently squeezing.

He let go again quickly, but Yuugi’s voice was warm and steadier when he asked, “I guess I just wondered _why._ Why that in particular?”

 _Why was he willing to? Why would he want to?_ Yuugi knew those questions would never fly with Atem with the self-depreciation inherent in even asking, but they hummed behind his words all the same. 

The answer was simple enough, though: Because Yuugi had fantasized about that very thing since he first discovered porn and the details of sex. Because when Yuugi wondered over the years what good sex might look like, _that_ was one of the first things he always imagined. And because, when Atem decided he wanted to please him, that was the obvious choice.

But Atem didn’t say any of that. He tipped his head back and met Yuugi’s eye and said, “Because I love you.”

Yuugi stared, not speaking. But his gaze shone and glinted and he smiled, such love in his eyes that Atem thought he would drown in them. 

His eyes really _were_ perfect. 

Yuugi nodded, his smile curling into something wet as he coaxed Atem to tip his head forward again. 

Atem did, shutting his eyes as the showerhead turned on and the water massaged his scalp. 

When Yuugi spoke again, his voice was so much sweeter for the joy in it. “And what about you? I know you wanted me the way we just did it now, but is there anything _you’ve_ fantasized about? Something we haven’t tried yet that I could do for you?”

 _Huh._ Perhaps Yuugi _did_ realize Atem was drawing on his memories to please him? “Perhaps,” Atem tried, grinning as he kept his eyes shut. “But is that really something you’d like me to detail _now?”_ Minutes _after_ they should have been downstairs for dinner? 

Yuugi didn’t answer for a moment, then the spray stopped with a flustered, “Okay, _maybe not.”_

Atem chuckled, then wiped his eyes and turned to watch Yuugi wash the remaining soap off his own body. Then he faced him again, his grin bright and self-consciously happy as he handed Atem the shutoff showerhead. 

“Here, you should finish up and enjoy the bath.”

Atem bypassed the showerhead to wrap his arms around Yuugi’s hips, tugging him close enough to rest his chin on his stomach. “You’re not getting in with me?”

Yuugi sniffed, still grinning as he combed his fingers through Atem’s wet hair. The touch was so good that Atem’s eyes drooped and threatened to shut. “I have to get downstairs, remember?”

It’d be childish to sigh or harrumph or frown, so Atem stayed quiet and appreciated his partner’s caresses. And tightened his grip.

Yuugi snickered, and Atem heard him put down the showerhead before reaching back to pry Atem’s arms off of him. He lifted one hand to his lips and kissed Atem’s palm, squeezing both of his hands before letting go. “Just take your time and enjoy it, I’ll tell Mama you showed up just as I finished, and I let you get in after me.” 

Atem sighed, the much-needed discussion playing through his mind again. They _still_ needed to talk about that, but he noted the fact only lightly. He was too relaxed, and Yuugi’s smile didn’t even twitch when he mentioned his mother. _It could sit._ “Save some dinner for me?”

“Of course,” Yuugi assured, grinning at him for a long moment… before bending down to kiss him.

Atem took to the lingering, closed-lipped contact happily, shutting his eyes and squeezing his partner’s hand. He wrapped his other arm around Yuugi’s neck as he relished it, loving the sensation of being kissed so tenderly, and mirrored the affection right back as best as he could. Then he _repeated_ the kiss, sucking gently on his partner’s lip– 

Yuugi pulled back, smiling and flushed and _glaring_ accusations, and Atem felt his own cheeks warm. He really _hadn’t_ meant to stall Yuugi that time. 

“I’ve got to go,” Yuugi said, his eyes dancing. “Don’t fall asleep in the tub.”

Atem nodded, and Yuugi pulled away to walk around him, going for the door as Atem spun on the stool to watch him leave.

Yuugi stalled just after unlocking the door, and looked back to reveal that shy, delighted smile of his. “I love you.” 

Atem breathed out. Tilted his head and beamed up at him, his heart bursting. “I love you, too.”

Yuugi’s smile spread beautifully, then he slipped through the door, shutting it behind him. 

Atem slumped back on the stool, grinning to himself as he sat there… then he grabbed the showerhead, sliding slowly back through the motions of cleaning himself as he processed all that had happened. Really, he hadn’t just given Yuugi oral: He had given Yuugi oral _in their family room_ with the door wide open, stood there as Yuugi talked with his mother in the middle of them– his partner’s hand had still been on him the whole time. If that reality had been proposed to Atem even an hour ago, he would have laughed, or been dumbstruck.

But he wasn’t, and it wasn’t _just_ because they got away with it. He couldn’t balk, not when he remembered Yuugi’s reactions, the pleasure and the joy of it. Worth it didn’t even begin to cover it, and even when he pondered the start of it all for what it was? A loss of his own self-control and composure? _Well,_ surely a little recklessness was natural between lovers, right?

Atem put up the showerhead and stood, eyeing his discarded glasses still on the floor. He should pick them up, but he just stepped around them to climb into the tub, sighing as all of his muscles melted in the heat.

He wouldn’t be able to stay there long. He really _would_ fall asleep.

But he didn’t want to linger anyways. Even if the water was heavenly, he wanted to get back to Yuugi. They’d have to get through dinner, but there was no reason they couldn’t go upstairs afterwards, and be alone. 

Maybe even turn in early. 

_Mhmm._

Atem knew he’d still be exhausted, _too_ exhausted likely, but the idea was still pleasant, and he licked his teeth, imagining he could still taste Yuugi. And with nothing else to do, he floated and considered the question he’d dodged before: What _did_ he want? What did he fantasize about?

 _Yuugi,_ of course. 

Yuugi pleased and coming apart, like before.

And touching him. Atem wanted Yuugi to touch him. To find his own pleasure _through_ touching him.

He wanted Yuugi to enjoy him.

But generic options like oral or handjobs or what not all felt like minor details: _Pleasing,_ but not the point. None of it was necessary. He just wanted Yuugi.

…Though, when he considered it, some options _did_ occur to him.

Atem touched his lips again, mused… and swallowed, shivering in the heated tub as he recalled things that had flashed through his mind when Yuugi pinned him against that door.

They were… they had been nice. At least as thoughts.

…

He would have to think about it more.

* * *

 _“Hmm.”_ Yuugi frowned at the puzzle pieces strewn across the floor between him and Atem, broken lines marking the outline of a frame that was incomplete. “Are we _sure_ all of the pieces were in the box when we started?”

Atem grinned, putting two pieces together before adding them to the larger clump he was focusing on. “The box was sealed, wasn’t it?”

“Maybe we kicked some under the bed?”

“When would we have done that?” 

“I don’t know, but it’s the _edge!_ How am I still missing five _edge_ pieces?”

Atem chuckled, looking up to confirm that there was no _true_ frustration in his partner’s frown. “Perhaps if you start on the rest of it with me, the remaining pieces will show up on their own?”

Yuugi leveled a _look_ at him, one that said _you know better than that and you know_ **_I know_ ** _you know better than that._ “Edge first, _mou hitori no boku._ That’s how it’s done. _Edge first._ It’s not just common sense, it’s a tradition in this house. You’re a Mutou, you _follow tradition.”_

Atem’s grin spread, curling tight, and he looked back down at the puzzle to cover how deeply his words pleased him. “Alright, what about under us? We might have sat on some pieces when we–”

“Yuugi-kun?” 

They looked up and saw Yui looking curiously back at them from the doorway, a book clutched in her arms. “I thought you said you two were turning in early.”

Atem glanced at his partner, and smothered a smirk when he saw the faint pink staining Yuugi’s cheeks. Apparently Atem wasn’t the _only one_ who’d considered that option.

“We are,” Yuugi swore, grinning at his mother. “We just wanted to try this new puzzle we bought at the airport first. It’s _really_ hard!”

“Oh.” Yui looked down at the incomplete jigsaw puzzle, and her uncertain expression slid into complete confusion. “It’s all silver.”

“Yup, that’s what makes it so hard. It’s all one color, over six hundred pieces, _and_ some of the pieces are all curvy and form a circle in the middle, so the edges are hard to read. We picked up a gold version, too, but _mou hitori no boku_ wanted to start with the silver one.” 

“I just prefer it,” Atem said, and Yuugi shot him grin as if to say, _I wasn’t questioning it, you lovable goober._

“Yes, well, _have fun,”_ Yui said, clearly baffled by their enthusiasm– but then her gaze fell on Atem and she smiled at _him._ “Also, _hello,_ I haven’t seen you yet today.” 

Atem mirrored the smile back. “Hello.”

“Did you get your dinner after I went to the family room to catch my show?”

“Yes, it was very good. Thank you.”

“Good,” she said, clearly satisfied, and her voice was merely curious when she asked, “Why did you miss sitting down with us, though? I couldn’t find you in the house.”

Atem’s mind blanked out. He heard Yuugi moving. Puzzle pieces shifting. Atem swallowed, grappling for an answer long enough that Yui’s expression grew uncertain. Scrutinizing. But finally he managed to get out, “I took a walk.” 

Yui stared at him, frowning now. Probably because he took _half a minute_ to answer her. 

Atem couldn’t think of anything to smooth over or change that, though. All he could get out was a tight, “Sorry.”

Her frown still lingered, but after a few painful moments she said, “It’s fine, I was just curious. I’m going downstairs to read for a while, but I’ll try to be quiet when I come up, in case you’re asleep. You two don’t _have_ to go to bed early, but at least try to fix your sleep schedules?”

“Okay,” Atem answered.

“Okay,” Yuugi echoed, and Atem turned, drawn by the flat tone of his partner’s voice. Yuugi wasn’t looking at them, his head bent over the puzzle, but the silent tension humming off of him left Atem frowning. 

When he side-eyed Yui, he saw _she_ was frowning, too. “Are you alright, Yuugi-kun?”

Yuugi looked up and smiled for her, and Atem clenched a hand on his knee when he saw it. He _hated_ that smile. “Of course,” Yuugi said, _smiling._

Yui stared at him, her face blank, and Atem wondered if _she_ saw through that smile, too. She even glanced in Atem’s direction, as if seeking confirmation, and he didn’t have time to wipe the discontent from his face before they locked eyes. She _had_ to have seen, and yet her face relaxed a bit, as if his expression had been a comfort somehow. 

She looked back at Yuugi and nodded. “Alright, have a good night.”

“Okay,” Yuugi said, and watched his mother walk out the door… as Atem watched him, bracing himself for what he needed to say.

_This had to stop._

He gathered himself to speak the moment Yui’s footsteps faded off the stairs, but Yuugi spoke first. _“Mou hitori no boku?”_

Atem quirked a brow, but steeled himself inside – _don’t get distracted, don’t go off topic_ – as he asked, “Yes?”

Yuugi faced him, his smile gone, expression tired and ashamed but _firm_ and– “I want to take it back.” 

…Atem relaxed.

“About hiding us,” Yuugi clarified, but Atem already knew. He was just surprised, and couldn’t quite find his voice yet. But Yuugi was quick to fill the silence, even as his gaze dropped to his hands and the pieces he held. “I just, I don’t think it’s working. When I suggested that, I didn’t realize how hard it would be, all of the dodging and lying. How much of it we’d have to do. And when I think about telling her _later,_ after all of this… _it’s not right.”_

Atem smiled.

He had been prepared for a fight, to have to _make_ Yuugi admit he was uncomfortable and distressed each time they lied. They couldn’t go on like this, whatever Yuugi’s want to protect his mother from worry, protect Atem and his acceptance in their home– because Atem knew that was what it came down to in the end. _That_ was what Yuugi was protecting. But it wasn’t worth it.

But Atem should have known Yuugi would see that for himself. Be brave enough to face it.

Yuugi was too caught up in his worries to see how Atem was looking at him, though, and went on arguing, “I know I’ve waffled over this, and I’m sorry. I _did_ think it was the smartest move before, and I– I’m still uncertain what’ll happen if we…” But slowly, Yuugi noticed Atem’s expression, and the lines in his face smoothed out with surprise.

When he fell silent, Atem shook his head. “I understand. I was there, too.”

Yuugi stared at him, and suddenly it wasn’t just a confession from one to the other. It was the two of them together, talking, Yuugi slowly crawling around the puzzle to get closer. Atem followed the shift with his eyes until his partner was sitting right at his side, looking at him, searching his eyes as he asked, “What do you really want, _mou hitori no boku?_ I mean, I can see either argument, and I know it might be awkward at best if we tell, so…”

Atem considered him, completely still in his thoughtfulness, though his fingers itched to play with one of the jigsaw pieces at his knees. He could rarely bring himself to fidget when he thought, though, whatever his impulse. It always felt like there were eyes on him, ready to catch the barest twitch of a pinky and presume the worst of it. He _had_ to remain composed, especially when he himself was anxious, or else it could mean disaster.

An old, forgotten lesson, presumably.

But the only one watching him _then_ was his partner, and Atem consciously reminded himself of that. Freed himself to grab a piece as he smiled and said, “If you want to wait, I understand. But if you want to tell her, I understand that, too.” 

Yuugi squinted and tilted his head, clearly wary of such a neutral reply.

But Atem kept smiling, reached out to take one of Yuugi’s hands and squeeze it, the pieces they held caught between their palms. “I mean it. If you don’t want to hide it anymore, if we go on like this, either way we’ll be fine. You just have to decide.”

Yuugi’s expression twitched, doubt and fear playing across his face before both suddenly faded, lost to reluctant agreement… then he sighed and slumped forward into Atem.

Atem welcomed him, wrapping an arm around his waist to draw him closer, against his chest, so he could rest his chin on his head. He could feel the tension in his partner’s body, and his heart went out to him. Yuugi so wanted to do the right thing. He didn’t want to drag Atem along into consequences he didn’t ask for, just as _Atem_ refused to push Yuugi towards either choice.

Except, Yuugi had _already_ chosen. He’d said so the moment his mother left. 

“You _really_ don’t have a preference?” Yuugi mumbled into his chest, and Atem squeezed him.

“No, I don’t. Knowing we’d tell her eventually always made it fine either way,” he claimed, staring at the open door… then he glanced down at his partner as he allowed himself to admit, “I can’t stand seeing you torn up like this, though.”

He heard Yuugi suck in a breath, his back tensing beneath his hand. But Atem didn’t soften his words. He remained still, felt it as Yuugi slowly relaxed back against his chest… not answering.

The conversation seemed to be over. But that was fine. Atem had said his piece, and Yuugi had voiced everything he feared he was holding back. For now, that could be enough.

Then Yuugi let out a long, shuddering sigh and drew back, sitting up within Atem’s hold. And the purple eyes that looked up at him were determined. _“Okay.”_

Atem blinked, uncertain as Yuugi stood up and stepped away from him, towards the door. His partner only stalled when he was at the threshold of the doorway, looking back at him expectantly.

And Atem sat there, realizing… and anxiety he had been denying, that he hadn’t even been _conscious_ of rose up inside him. 

_Oh._

* * *

Yui was in her favorite armchair when they came down and surprised her.

Yuugi walked to the sofa without a word and Atem followed him, sitting down beside him as Yuugi claimed the spot closest to his mother. “Mama? We need to talk to you about something.” 

Yui stared at him for a moment, then side-eyed Atem, taking in his presence and place at Yuugi’s side. And Atem swore he saw a wary alarm dawn beneath her confusion.

She closed her book.

Yuugi breathed in, curling his hands into fists on his thighs as he looked at her straight on. “Atem and I aren’t just friends. We’re a couple. And when he decided to stay, we decided we’d stay together, too.” 

Just like that. No pause, no rush. 

_Simple._

And Yui mirrored Yuugi’s simple look, silence settling over the room as she… Atem wasn’t sure. She must be stifling her reaction. There was no way her true feelings were that calm, unless she had already known. And she hadn’t, he could tell that much. But she dragged out the chance to collect herself by setting her book aside on the end table, then shifting in her chair to face them head on as she folded her hands on her lap. “You and Atem-kun are a couple,” she repeated, taking another look Atem’s way. “And you’re planning to be together. _As_ a couple.”

Atem felt his throat go dry at that _look,_ but stared back without comment as his partner nodded and all but whispered, “That’s right.”

“…Do you understand what you’re getting yourselves into?”

Yuugi nodded again, then swallowed and spoke up, his voice a touch louder than Atem assumed he had intended. “I know it’s not going to be easy. But it’s what we want, and I don’t think it will be a problem.”

Yui focused back on him, and Atem was relieved to see she looked merely _surprised,_ not skeptical or disapproving. “You don’t?”

Yuugi shook his head, giving a strained sigh before putting on a smile. “I know, Mama, if I– if _we_ got jobs like _Otou-san_ in business, or in government or with a firm or something like that, places with policies and higher-ups to worry about, _yeah,_ they’d probably mistreat us for it. We’d never move up. But we don’t _want_ jobs like that. I never have. I want to keep focusing on games, and–” He took a quick look at Atem, and the shy hope in his eyes tugged at Atem’s heart, made him long to reach out to him.

His hand even shifted towards him, but Atem caught himself before he actually touched Yuugi.

When he looked back, he saw Yui looking at him, at his _hand,_ her expression heavy yet soft.

“And I’d… I’d like to make a game of my own,” Yuugi confessed, a faint tremble in his voice. But he kept his chin up and didn’t turn away. Met Yui’s gaze when she looked back up at him. “I’m not sure beyond that, but I want to keep helping _Jii-chan_ with the shop after I graduate. Atem does, too, and we already told you about him wanting to find tournaments and play competitively. I feel the same way. And I know that isn’t the direction you might want me to take with work and stuff, but I would have done the same thing even if… Even if Atem wasn’t here.” His tone dropped suddenly, the high energy rushing his words along dying away, and Atem felt his chest tighten again.

He didn’t stop himself that time. He reached for Yuugi’s hand and took it.

Yuugi shot him a short, surprised look, but he squeezed Atem’s hand, holding on. When he refaced his mother, his tone was steady again. “The point is, who I spend my life with won’t matter much when we’re working here at the shop, or self-employed or competing. And even if it _did,_ I would still choose him, so… _Yes,_ I understand.”

Yui… she was listening, clearly taking him seriously, but she didn’t seem convinced. She looked between them, her frown deepening as she asked, “What about everything else? It’s not just about finding a job and supporting yourselves, Yuugi-kun. People can be unkind and discriminating in all walks of life. What about legal matters, and family? Are you comfortable knowing that if you stay together in the long term, you can’t marry? That you won’t have any rights like a spouse would? That you can’t have children?”

Yuugi didn’t answer. He looked taken aback by the questions… and after a moment he looked at Atem. And for a heartbeat Atem’s gut twisted, but then he realized that Yuugi wasn’t disarmed by the issues, or conflicted over them. He was worried about _him._ About _Atem_ facing and losing these things. 

The realization snapped Atems’ reticence, and he sat up straighter, facing Yui. “It doesn’t matter. I’d face anyone and any establishment that tried to disrespect what we have. And it doesn’t matter if the law doesn’t recognize it, I still consider myself bound to Yuugi.” Yuugi’s hand squeezed his again, tightening with his words– but it went completely limp when Atem added, “And I know it’s illegal for two men to adopt children or seek help having one, but if Yuugi _wants_ one, we’ll find a way.” 

Yui had looked surprised from the moment he spoke up, but she looked completely _blindsided_ by _that_ claim, and took a quick glance Yuugi’s way as if to confirm it. And whatever she found – Atem didn’t know, he didn’t look away from her – she was still shocked when she refocused on him.

Atem insisted, “I know we will struggle. I know it won’t be easy. But we will make it work. Because I chose this.” Just as Yuugi chose him. And Atem would fight for that truth, no matter what.

Yui’s expression slowly relaxed, and after appraising him for a long moment, she turned back to Yuugi, looking pointedly between them. “I was intending to be forward thinking with those questions, put your focus beyond dating, but this really isn’t just ‘together’ in a dating sense, is it?”

Yuugi didn’t answer.

Atem turned to him, and saw his partner staring at _him,_ completely thrown. His eyes wet.

Atem smiled and squeezed his hand, begging him with a look to understand that _he meant it._

Then Yui sighed and they both turned to watch as she stood up. She came closer to the couch and frowned over them. “I won’t pretend I’m not worried, and that I won’t have my complaints about what you do, especially with this gaming lifestyle. _But,_ I can’t say I doubt your conviction, or your feelings. In retrospect, I probably should have known already. I assume this was going on before you left for Egypt?”

Atem didn’t answer. Very _pointedly_ didn’t answer, his throat tight as he side-eyed his partner.

Yuugi was blushing, and staring. And he flushed further when Yui confessed, “I _might_ have noticed sooner, but I was fairly sure you liked girls, Yuugi-kun, and never thought otherwise. I saw you two were close, yes, but I didn’t think _you_ could return feelings like that.”

That was… _fair,_ given how unexplored Yuugi’s interest in men had been, versus what his mother had caught in her son’s possession over the years. Atem pinched his lips, feeling awkward and faintly disassociated from the moment due to his ‘first hand’ knowledge of the matter, why his partner was coughing and fidgeting in his seat.

“I– it’s not that I _don’t…”_ Yuugi didn’t finish, grimacing against any other reply. But his meaning was clear enough, and his mother cocked a brow at him… but eventually turned her focus on Atem.

“That said, I did wonder about _you,_ and your feelings for Yuugi-kun. If you had a crush on him or something.” 

Atem stared at her, saying nothing.

Yui smiled a little. “I suppose it was more than that.”

Atem felt dizzy.

She looked between them, her expression growing heavy again… then eventually she looked away, shaking her head as she stared at the door. “You’re picking a hard path, boys. I just hope you really do know what you’re getting yourselves into.”

Yuugi opened his mouth, shot a fumbling look at Atem, then looked back to his mother. “But… _you’re okay with it?”_

Yui’s gaze whipped back to Yuugi, surprised and then _very_ serious. She gestured for him to stand up.

Yuugi did, after a moment, keeping his hold on Atem’s hand as he stood. And the _second_ he was up, Yui looked down at him and said, “You’re almost an adult now, Yuugi-kun, and with some things it’s not my place to be ‘okay’ with your decisions anymore. And I know a case where ‘no’ wouldn’t work anyways, even if I’d only say it because I don’t want you to suffer.” 

Yuugi was very still, his grip on Atem’s hand tight as he whispered, “No, it wouldn’t.”

And Atem couldn’t see his face, but he saw a somber sort of satisfaction on _Yui’s_ just before she hugged her son. “Then I support you.” As Yuugi relaxed into the embrace she looked down at _him,_ looked Atem right in the eye as she said, “I’m here, so come to me or your grandfather if you run into any trouble, with others _or_ each other. Or if you don’t know how to handle something. Because it _will_ happen, and you shouldn’t face everything alone.”

Atem stared back, stunned. Was she… was she speaking to both of them?

His unknowing partner nodded and gave a shaky, “Okay.” 

Yui stepped back, smiled shortly at Yuugi, then let go of him.

She reached for her book. 

She lingered only a moment longer, searching both of their faces for what, Atem didn’t know, then turned to go. “Good night, boys.” 

Neither of them answered. They watched her leave, listened as she climbed the stairs… Then Yuugi collapsed back onto the couch.

Atem turned to him instantly, steadying him with his free hand as Yuugi stared at the carpet. _“That–”_

“Are you alright?”

Yuugi shook his head, then seemed to think better of it and nodded, exhaling a long, shaky breath. “Yeah… _Yeah.”_

Atem shut his eyes, centering himself, then opened them again as he carefully lifted his hand off Yuugi’s shoulder. “Good.”

Yuugi nodded again… then suddenly whipped around to stare at him. “What about you?”

Atem started at the sudden, intense attention, but shrugged and smiled reassuringly. “I’m fine.” He _hadn’t_ been, but seeing Yuugi recover stilled all of the feelings spinning around in his head. And while a part of him still felt weightless with the impact of it all – Yui was worried about them, but she _accepted them, she was on their side_ – he felt fine. They were _fine._

Yuugi searched his eyes at the claim, then nodded, breathing out his tension as his shoulders slumped. “Okay… okay, _but,”_ he suddenly said, staring at Atem with renewed intensity. “You– you _really–”_

Atem tilted his head, unsure what Yuugi was trying to say.

That is, until Yuugi got out, “What you said to Mama there, you _shouldn’t give away_ your life choices like that so easily!”

Atem blinked, still unsure… then he smiled. “You mean about kids?”

Yuugi nodded rapidly, shifting to face him as much as he could without actually pulling a leg up between them on the sofa. “I mean, I guess I should have talked to you about it before we approached Mama, but for you to just _promise_ that–” 

“I don’t want you to give up anything,” Atem interrupted, cutting off his partner’s struggling words. “Not because you’re with me. Not even the law should cost you that, if you want it. I’m happy just knowing I’ll be with you, so I would face that gladly for you. And I want her to know that, so she doesn’t worry about it.”

Yuugi shut his mouth, staring at him with such feelings swimming and crashing through his gaze… then he shook his head, frowning. _“No,_ you did that before. Tried to mold yourself to what I want. You even promised to stay when–”

Atem cupped Yuugi’s face, held him still so he could look him _directly_ in the eye. “Do you _really_ think I didn’t stay for my own happiness?”

The fight softened in Yuugi’s gaze, but it didn’t leave, a hand coming up to grasp one of Atem’s. “No, I know you did. But you still tried to push aside your own needs over it. Tried to ignore the pull to find out who you were, just to preserve that promise. And even if you deciding to stay was the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and _I know_ you wanted it, too, I’m still sure you wouldn’t be half so happy right now if you’d never found your name or the truth.” 

Atem couldn’t counter that. Not when he knew Yuugi was right.

Yuugi’s hand clutched his tighter, and he smiled. “I know you mean it. That you’d easily do all of that for me. But this is _our_ life together, not you tagging along for mine. So, if you’re going to compromise and do stuff for my sake, I want to know what _you_ want, too. I want to know when it’s a compromise, and when you really want it just as much as I do.” 

Atem slowly smiled back, falling into his eyes… and nodded. “Alright. _As long_ as you let me compromise sometimes. Don’t insist on dropping it the moment I hesitate. Trust me to say when it really is too much, because I will. I promise.” 

Yuugi hesitated and frowned at him, clearly doubting the claim… but in the end he nodded. He would take Atem at his word. But then Yuugi’s face burnt and he let go of him, sitting upright and _out_ of Atem’s hold. “Okay, but seriously? _Kids?”_

Atem grinned, reclaiming both of Yuugi’s hands. “What? You don’t want a whole pile of them?” 

Yuugi sputtered and grappled for words for a while, finally settling on a sharp, “I’m _eighteen!”_

“I am aware of that.” 

_“Well, it…_ are you _really_ thinking about that? _Now?!”_ Yuugi emphasized, narrowing suspicious eyes on him. “Do you even _want_ kids at all? The way you said it earlier, if _I_ wanted it–”

Atem shrugged, untroubled. “I’m open to it. And I plan to be by your side for the rest of my life, so it’s important to state now that I’m willing, should the desire happen to strike you in ten, twenty, thirty years– We might want to hold off once we hit _sixty,_ but if you insisted–”

 _“I get it,”_ Yuugi cut in, still frowning in that thoughtful way of his. “And I don’t… I don’t know what I want yet. If I’ll _ever_ want that.” …And then his face relaxed, and he focused on Atem fully. “I take it that’s your point?” 

Atem grinned. “I’m also willing to move to the states, or master English, and if I _do_ need to find a steady, ‘respectable’ job, I could always ask Kaiba to help me find something. A little cubicle somewhere to bury myself in.” 

Yuugi huffed, grinning through a glare. “Okay, _now_ you’re just being silly.” 

“Come on, _aibou._ Anzu loves New York. What’s your problem with it?”

Yuugi gave a strangled laugh, but soon sobered and pulled his hands free. He wrapped his arms around Atem’s neck and pulled him close, pressing his cheek against his. “Thank you.” 

Atem’s smile softened at the whisper, and he returned the embrace, kissing Yuugi’s shoulder through his shirt. “I meant it. Every word.” 

“I know. And I love you for it, even if your flexibility could crack a spine.” 

Atem chuckled, pressing a second kiss to his neck. “I love you, too.” 

Yuugi’s only answer was a sigh, and he relaxed against him. So Atem relaxed too, rubbing his partner’s back as he mused about coaxing him back upstairs. Or perhaps they could just curl up on the couch right there. It was warm enough and there were throw pillows for their heads. And they didn’t have to worry about being seen. _Not anymore._

“But, uh, _you know,”_ Yuugi started, and Atem tugged himself out of warm musings to rub their cheeks together. 

“Yes?” 

Yuugi cleared his throat and spoke up, his voice oddly small. Not _upset,_ but– “We, uh… we didn’t talk about _Otou-san_ at all.”

Atem tensed, his hand freezing on Yuugi’s back as he stared blindly at the door, his eyes growing comically wide as he processed–

**_Oh._ **

…

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Music:** [More of You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kqYfvauFY8c) by Josh Groban
> 
> **[twitter](https://twitter.com/Phoebeus14) :: [writing blog](http://phoebeusproduction.tumblr.com/) :: [ygo blog](http://ygospamproduction.tumblr.com/) :: [story art](http://ygospamproduction.tumblr.com/post/174516169038/story-art)**


End file.
